Flame Vs Wave
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: After Demyx's life gets turned up-side-down he finds that he would much rather stay with his uncle's co-worker, and the flame-ginger than his cocky-demented uncle. DemyxXAxel PART ONE COMPLETE.
1. The FlameGinger

**(I do have another KH story, it's with Sora and Riku, and it is completed, so if you like this one try that one,**

**mainly i posted this beacuse there arne't enough DemyxXAxel stories floating around, so read, enjoy review**

**_Disclamer: _i do not own KH or it's character (wouldn't it be nice though?))**

**ONE: The Flame-Ginger**

Being the owner of a company, CEO, really, never got to Axel's ego. He wasn't really the owner, his uncle was, but none the less, he was 'rolling in the dough'. Not like it looked like his uncle

was the CEO of any company. His cousin Lulu was the only other one living in their, wealthy, but not filthy-rich looking house. Axel always liked his cousin, she was pretty, about four years

older then he was, and in collage to become a science teacher.

As for himself, he was two years out of high school, and working at a small restaurant and as a bouncer to work up money to open a shop. He was, as it goes, a glass blower and a wielder,

as well he was a great cook. He was going to open a small café where you could get glass ware (glasses, wine glasses, champagne flutes, bowls), metal ware (silverware, goblets, plates,

bowls, lamps) and food. His uncle had a place for rent now, but Axel insisted that he wanted to pay for the paints and tables, shelves, and chairs. Seeing as his uncle insisted to help out, he

covered the lighting, flooring, renovations, and starter food.

Xigbar, his uncle, had always been there for him. Axel didn't know where he would be without the man. After his mother and father went missing, one night when he was about six, Xigbar

had taken him in. Lulu was thrilled that he was around, she was ten then and thought that it was pretty fun to have bright, bubbly Axel around.

_

The alarm on Axel's bedside table rang loudly.

The flame-ginger looked at the clock. 7:10pm.

He was due at the club, where he worked as a bouncer with a man named Riku, in twenty minutes.

Pulling himself from the bed he pushed his feet into shoes, threw on his black cloak, pulled gloves over his hands and snatched his keys from the dresser, then pulled the charger out of his

cell phone and pocketed it. Passing by the mirror next to his bathroom door he ran a hand through his flame-red hair and pulled his bedroom door shut.

"Master Axel, you're uncle just called, he told me that he will be needing you around noon tomorrow." Called Sophie, the one maid. Unfortunately, she was new. If it took as long as it did the

last girl to break the habit of calling him 'master' then he would shot himself in the head.

"Would you stop calling me 'master'." He growled at her.

"S-sorry, sir."

"Thank you Sophie. If he calls, transfer it to my cell please."

"Of course sir."

'Sir' is better then 'master' I suppose. Axel thought lightly bidding her good-bye as she shut the door behind him. He slid into his red Mercedes convertible, started the machine up and

headed off.

He pulled around the back of the bar, made sure the alarm was on the car and stepped into the dimly-lit, always hot building. He was glad that, with this job, he was outside the building. He

couldn't stand not having his cloak and gloves on, it kept him warm, and he just couldn't stand the cold.

"Hey Axel!"

Axel turned to the bar. "Hey Sora."

Sora was the short, slim, spiky brown haired boy who owned the bar. Him and his sister, Kairi, inherited it from their father who died two years previous. "You remembered to check in today

didn't you?"

No. "Of course I did." Axel slithered around people, pulled his card from the wall and held it under the punch. Such a bad habit he had with not checking in.

Riku stood at the left side of the door, leaning against the building. He looked up at Axel coming out. "Hey."

"How's it going?"

"Slow tonight, I'll tell you something." Riku smiled. "I've been standing out here for the last fifteen minutes and haven't gotten anything. Not even a rat."

"Awe, sounds like it'll be a fun night."

Riku shrugged and pushed some of his silver-white hair from his shocking aquamarine eyes. Tonight, Axel noticed, he was in a pair of loose jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black jacket that swept

down to the back of his knees.

Normally, on slow nights like that night, they would sit by the club door and whistle at random girls walking by, the occasional guy.

Here in Dark City people where out on the streets 24-7.

Tonight, hardly a single person walked by…

Axel just shrugged it off and sat talking with Riku about how he was going to set up his shop. He had asked Riku some days earlier if he would help with the painting and getting all the stuff

in. He agreed and Sora offered his help as well, and Kairi said she would help out on stocking shelves, making things look buy-able (the woman could sell water to an fish.)

At midnight, Axel got back in his car and went home.


	2. The Blonde

**(sorry these first ones are short, they get longer i promise)**

**TWO: The Blonde**

Demyx couldn't understand one thing in his life. Just one thing puzzled him.

What went wrong?

He was happy in his house, with his loving, sunshine mother, his year-old sister, and all his friends. He lived on the Destiny Islands, around water (which he loved most). He could swim

everyday, he had a nice school, nice everything.

Then, the down fall came:

Fourteen days after his 17th birthday:

His little sister fell down the stairs to the basement, his mom didn't catch her as she slipped through the doorway (she just learned to walk and was going everywhere). She fell down the ten

stairs to the hall outside his bedroom, smashed her skull in and had a rib puncture her lung.

She died ten minutes after getting to the hospital.

Then, not two days later, a man broke into their house, while Demyx was at school and his mother was at the funeral house for arrangements. He stole just about everything he could. His

mother came home to a beaten down door. The man was still in the house. Before she could get to the phone, he got to her. He beat her, raped her, and left her pinned to the living room

floor by a knife through her left hand.

She died a week later in the hospital.

Demyx got the call in school.

Demyx was stuck in foster care until they could find living relatives of his.

Two months later, he was in the back of a limo with a man named Xemnas, his uncle and his husband, Saïx. He had no clue he had an uncle. A gay uncle at that.

He was an emotional train wreck and he was expected to stay with these two guys he didn't know?

"Did you even know my mother?" I asked Xemnas.

He bowed his head. "No, and an awful shame too; our parents split up and I never meet her. My father took me to the Dark City and my mother remained at the Islands. I never saw her

again, except in pictures. God, you look just like her."

Demyx sighed.

"Don't worry, Demyx." Saïx said lightly.

"I must tell you though, you will be staying with a friend of mine until I can get another room in my loft. It shouldn't take but two months. I'll give you some money to get clothes and stuff

that you need, you don't have to worry about paying me back. I'm sure that Xigbar, his daughter or his nephew will take you shopping…"

Demyx didn't hear him talking after that. It was just like the Charlie Brown teacher. Wa, wan, wa, wa, waa. He ran his hand over the black zipper of the only thing of his that didn't get stolen,

his sitar. He was clever in hiding it in a special cubby in his wall. His mother had gotten it for him for his eighth birthday to replace one that he had made himself. The long blue sitar was

extremely expensive, and extremely important to him.

"What all do you have now? So I know how much to give you." Xemnas asked.

Demyx looked at him, pushed a stand of blonde hair from his face. They had stopped in front of a good-sized two-story house. "Um, well, I have like two other pairs of clothes—"

"That wont be good for school, alright. I'm guessing that they wouldn't let you take anything else from the Foster house right?"

Demyx nodded. His fingers tightened on the black pack he had next to him on his seat. He had really no clothes, he managed to save one of his music books, a single tape (that he didn't

even know what it was), and a picture of his mother, his sister and him on a boat that was on display on the other side of the Islands in a museum.

"Well, come on, you can go and meet Lulu and Axel, Xigbar said he might be late, so you will meet him in a short amount of time."

Demyx slid out the door, draped his bag on one shoulder and his sitar on the other. Great, more people he didn't know, in a house he never lived in, in a school that he never even heard of,

in a town he's never been to, across the ocean from his home. This should be fun.

He sighed, ran his hand through his blonde hair, closed his vivid aqua eyes.

Saïx put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Things always get better after they get worse." He gave Demyx a smile. "Can I carry this for you?"

He grabbed the strap of his sitar for a moment. "Sure. But please be supper careful with it." He handed it to Saïx who put it on his shoulder.

"What it this?"

"It's my sitar." He says lightly.

Saïx made and 'o' with his mouth. "You will have to play for me some time, I love music." Great, Demyx sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. He's trying to 'bond'.


	3. Meeting Opposites

**THREE: Meeting Opposites**

Axel left work at 11:30 the next day, as his uncle requested he was back at the house at noon. Lulu was sitting on the couch, apparently she hadn't gone to school at all today. She was an

a long grey skirt and a grey sweater, she was reading a book, for school it looked like.

"Dad won't be here till one." She said as he closed the door behind him.

Axel chuckled. "Of course."

"So we have to stay until he gets here, I guess that the owner of the company, the only guy that is dad's boss asked him a favor."

"What favor?"

Lulu turned around and pulled her black hair over her shoulder. "He wants his teenage nephew to stay here for a few months, so that he can get some renovations on his loft."

"God damn." Axel sighed.

"Apparently the kid lost his baby sister and his mother in like a week. Had his house broke in to, too."

Axel looked at her.

"I didn't get all the information, but dad requests that we are nice to him and not ask him about what happened." She turned back around. "I guess he beat the shit out of a kid at the foster

house for teasing him around it."

Great. Axel slumped into the kitchen. Some punk-ass teenager is coming to live in their house. That's just what he needed.

"Sir Axel, Miss. Lulu, a Mr.'s Xemnas, and Saïx are here with a young sir Demyx." Sophie called from the front hall.

"Thank you Sophie." Lulu said lightly. "How about tea and some sweets?"

"Right away Miss."

Sophie swept past Axel as he came back into the hall from the kitchen. He had only seen Xigbar's boss twice, a long while ago. He was tall, very built, cold, burning orange eyes and was

always dressed in a black and white suit. His hair hung around his round, strong face, which made him look like he would be the owner of a big corporation. He was a very wealthy man and

you could tell.

Next to Xemnas stood a man Axel had seen only once, Saïx, a thin, lanky man with blue hair and two long scars across his face. As it was last time, he was in a light blue button-up shirt, tan

slacks and was holding his tan jacket hooked on his finger over his shoulder with a long guitar-looking case.

On Saïx's other side was who Axel assumed was 'young sir Demyx'. He was a very pretty boy, Axel had to admit. He looked about 20, but Axel assumed he was nothing more then 17. His

hair was fashioned short on the sides and back and spiky on top, a few stands were longer and fell around his dazzling aqua eyes that were tired looking on a soft, bright, heart-shaped

face. He was wearing snug jeans, about four belts draped on his hips, a short sleeved light ocean blue shirt and a black zip-up hoodie with fingerless gloves, making his thin fingers look

even longer then they were. He was thin in build, about half a head shorter then Axel himself.

"This is Demyx Sea." Xemnas said lightly.

Lulu held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lulu."

Demyx took a small step forward and grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed the top and smiled at her. "Lovely to meet you."

Lulu giggled.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Demyx gave a surprisingly strong handshake.

Axel could feel the tips of Demyx's were rough. "A musician's hands." He said lightly.

"I play sitar." He said lightly.

He nodded. What a cute little blonde boy. Axel rolled his eyes. What a sap. He was going to have to meet Axel's co-worker at the diner. He'd get a kick out of this kid.

"How lovely." Lulu smiles. "I play piano, we'll play together sometime."

Demyx gave her a genuine smile. "I'd like that."

"Well," Xemnas cut in. He handed Demyx an envelope. "Here is money for you to get what you need. I'll try and keep in touch." He looked at Axel. "Say 'hello' and 'thank you' to Xigbar for me

wont you?"

Axel nodded.

Saïx handed Demyx the instrument off his back. "Take care."

They were gone.

Demyx stepped in farther and looked up. The skylight above was bright blue from the fall sky above.

"How about you show him around Axel, I'll make some lunch." Lulu said.

Axel looked at her. "Of course." Demyx looked from each one twice then settled his eyes on Axel. "Come on, I'll show you to your room first."

Axel started up the stairs, Demyx following. "Can I ask why you have a black cloak on and gloves?" Demyx asked curiously.

"I like to stay warm, normally I only have it on outside the house, but I haven't had a chance to take it off. And the gloves, I don't want to hurt my hands, I work with glass and stuff so my

hands can't be in bad condition."

"I see." Demyx smiled at him as they reached the second floor landing.

"Alright." He pointed to the left side were a single door stood. "That room there is Lulu's. As long as you knock she won't chop your head off." He started down to the right. "Here," he held

the door open. "Is the guest bedroom." He walked through the Jack-and-Jill bathroom. "Your bathroom. Sorry you have to share it. We don't get guests a lot. Then here is your bedroom."

Axel figured he'd give the kid the biggest guest bedroom, seeing as there was no instruction as to what room to put him in. He looked at Demyx standing taking in the room.

The kid looked like he fit in this room, Axel decided. The walls were light blue, big bay window, good-sized, blue covered bed. This room was the ocean-themed one, the other was old

country.

"I love it." Demyx said looking back at the ginger. "Reminds me of home."

"Did you come from by the ocean?"

Demyx nodded. "It's so beautiful out there. I miss it already." He picked up a sea-shell from the dresser, holding it to his ear. He closed his eyes and listened. "Just like the ocean."

Axel gave him a weird look.

"You have never listen to a shell?" Demyx asks looking at him. "Come here." He held out the rough shell. Axel took steps forward and looked down at the smooth pinkened interior. Demyx

held it close to his ear. "Now, close your eyes," he pushed the shell to the side of his face. "And listen."

Axel did as he was told. Inside the shell a light swoosh sound filled his mind. He had only been to a beach once, but he could picture himself looking out at the ocean from a cliff, the waves

hitting against the rocks below. "That's cool." He muttered.

"You never tried that?" Demyx pulls the shell away.

Axel shook his head. "Never thought of putting something with something living inside of it up to my ear. I'm not really the 'water' type."

Demyx nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"Well, come on, we still have the rest of the house."

"Right." Demyx set his sitar on the bed and dropped his bag on the chair in the corner and put the envelope on the dresser.

"Here, is my room, this is one of the few times you will be in here, enjoy. If I find you come in here and touch anything, you will be missing fingers in the morning." Demyx shoved his hands

into his pockets. Axel pulled his gloves off his hands. "See, I'm kinda OCD about how my room looks and is set up and what-not." He pulled his cloak off and threw it on his clean made black

covered memory foam bed.

Demyx caught sight of the long spikes down Axel's arms. "Those are sick."

Axel holds out his arms. "Thanks. I got them not too long ago. They match with under my eyes so it works out." He flipped them over to show Demyx his wrists where matching red and white

chakrams that were painted there. "These two… I donno, I liked the design I suppose."

Demyx traced the circles, following each point up. "That's— and the ones down your arms…" Shivers ran through Axel's skin like ants at Demyx's gentle touch on his arms. Demyx flipped

Axel's hand over and traced the long green spike up to his shoulder. He pushed Axel's sleeve up to follow the spike to an green dot. "Amazing."

Axel couldn't help his cheeks growing warm. What a soft voice this boy had. No wonder he was a musician. Bet he sings beautifully. What was he thinking? He cleared his throat. "Um,

anyway…"

"Right." Demyx stepped away.

"Down here is the sitting room, means no TV or anything, just what is here, the other side is the office, here is Xigbar's desk, Lulu's desk there in the other corner, and an empty one, if you

get a computer, you can have it."

"You don't use a desk?"

"Nope, if I need anything on a computer Lulu lets me use hers. Then through here is the living room. With just a regular TV, radio. Then out back through the glass doors there on the far

wall. There's a pool out there, Lulu and Sophie use it mainly, so it's kept, if you want to use it."

"Sophie?"

"The woman who was at our door. She's our maid-like housekeeper. If she calls you 'master' get on her ass about it. She lives in the guest house next to the garage. Through here is the

kitchen, the door there goes out to the deck. And no I have no clue why we have two doors out back. Down here, is the entertainment room. Got the surround sound, big TV."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. PS2 and 3, Gamecube, Xbox 360. Just about every fighting game made for them, Xigbar's big on them—"

"Is his room down here?"

"No, he lives in the attic. Nicest room in the house, I'll tell you what. Then all of Lulu's games, mainly racing games and what not, mine are the role-playing games. As long as you put them

back where you got them it doesn't matter what you play. And the popcorn machine, why the hell Xigbar needed one, beats me, the corn is in the hole in the back, in case you want to have

at it. And a bathroom down here, then two rooms."

"This house doesn't look this back from the outside."

"Nope, come on, let's get some chow."

__

Demyx was glad he was left with Xigbar, Lulu and Axel.

In the middle of the three of them chowing down on some deli-sandwiches, he came in the garage door, talking on his cell phone.

"No, no, Zexion I told you—don't even start. Yes, no, the iron one, with the red glass. Yes. Yes. No. Oh, I'd say about 200. A piece. I don't care, those are the ones I want." He stepped into

the kitchen. Demyx looked at him, a bite stored in his cheeks. He had graying-black hair, swept back into a pony tail, he had on a top hat and a sharp black suit. His dull grey eyes-or eye

rather was wide, not really paying attention, and on the other a black patch kept it hidden. "The meeting? Which one? Yeah. Yeah. No. Listen, I have to go now, I'll call you back."

"Hey Xigbar." Axel said lightly, looking up at him, giving him a nod.

"Hello dad." Lulu said not looking from her book.

Xigbar greeted them both back then turned to Demyx. "Hello, you must be Demyx."

Demyx finally remembered he had food in his mouth and swallowed, with a nod. "Hello."

"Sorry I'm late. It's nice to meet you, I'm Xigbar." He held out his hand to Demyx. "Zexion's and idiot, first he didn't know what lamps I was talking about, then he couldn't find something in

the office." He plopped down in a chair.

"He got the ones with the red glass right?" Axel worries.

"Should have."

Lulu pushed a plate of sandwiches over to him. "I guess that Xemnas and Saïx are married now."

"Is that so?" Xigbar asks wiping mayo off the corner of his mouth.

"The ring on Saïx's finger was a light sapphire, 2 karats, in white gold. Matched perfect with Xemnas's flawless diamond ring. Except for the stone, everything was the same."

"Gesh." Xigbar sighed. "Hear anything from Luxord today about my books?"

Demyx just sat and watched. Axel shoved the rest of his last sandwich in his mouth and managed, "He said that all he has to do is bring them around now."

Xigbar nodded. "So, Demyx, how have my daughter and nephew treated you? I'm guessing you picked a room?"

Demyx swallowed his bite and smiled. "Good. Yeah, I have the blue one."

"My favorite of the two." Xigbar nodded. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

Demyx liked these people much more then he did Xemnas and Saïx. "I play the sitar."

"Is that right?"

Demyx nodded. "And painting. I love to paint." He licked some tomato juice off his fingers and sighed. "Only, I lost all of my paintings and supplies when they repossessed everything

because I didn't have money to pay for the doctor bills, after everything got stolen."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Xigbar said softly. "Have you ever made a cake?"

"Well, my mom and I use to made Paopu-upside down cakes. Nothing fancy," he shrugs.

Xigbar smiled, "would you like to help me made one for my friend for his birthday?"

Axel assumed he was talking about Marluxia. Normally he would have had Lulu help him out with things like that. Seems like he wanted to give the kid something to do. Axel flicked his gaze

to Lulu anyway. She was smiling at the two of them talking about what kind of cake they would make.

"See, he's kind of a pansy. Likes them too."

Demyx laughs. "We could use food coloring and make the cake pink."

How ironic. "It would match his hair."

Axel knew that Xigbar had something going on with Marluxia, if not now, he had something that made him closer. Lulu and himself came up with the story that Xigbar thought Marluxia was a

girl and had dated him for a while, then found out that he was a guy and banged him on the spot. Xigbar never got the end of that one.

"And flowers. Lots of flowers." Xigbar smiled as Demyx laughed.

"Yes, of course."

By the time Axel had left the kitchen table to wonder into the front room to work on his inventories the two of them decided to get out some paper and draw out their cake. Xigbar had taken

several cake decorating classes, and had made them as a hobby. He could hear them going about where they should put the flowers. There was something about it being two separate

cakes stacked. Axel smiled at the sound of Demyx's laugh as Xigbar suggested something to him.

"Well, it's a good thing he's getting along huh?" Lulu asks plopping down next to him and putting her legs in his lap.

"Suppose so. By the way, Dad asks that you take him to school in the mornings because that's about when you leave."

Axel looked at her over his reading glasses. "Serious? Alright suppose so. But I don't get off at the same time."

"I've got that covered. He's going to take the school bus over close by my school and I will take him home with me. None of the busses come even close to out here."

Axel shrugs and turns back to the numbers on the inventory sheets he was going through. "You think we should do glass plates and cups?"

Lulu looked over the book she just opened. "You know what would be cool, is if you used your glasses and bowls and put on the menu that they can be purchased with the meal. So people

can see how they like them."

Axel looked at her for a moment. "Genius."

__

Demyx wiped some flour off his nose as he helped made flower petals out of a kind of frosting called Fond-it. Xigbar was covering the cake in some kind of butter cream frosting.

"Thank you." The blonde said lightly looking up from the flower petals.

Xigbar looked up at him too. "No, thank you. It would take me forever to do this by myself."

"No, I mean, thank you for letting me stay here in your house."

Xigbar smiled lightly at him. "No problem. It's nice to have someone new around for once, the trouble-makers were becoming a sore sight."

Demyx laughed. "I'm doing this right, right?" he asks setting down one of the petals he was just working on.

"Perfect." Xigbar said picking one up carefully. "You are an artist."

Demyx shrugged and smiled. "Thank you."

"Would you like to do the air brushing once I get the Fond-it on?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Why not?"

Xigbar smiled. He'd always loved working with people who were willing. Demyx was just a teenage kid and was willing to do stuff like this with him. He thought of it as a way to keep Demyx's

mind off what had happened to him in the last few months.

___

Lulu was asleep on Axel's shoulder when he looked up as Demyx had come from the kitchen at about ten that night. "Where are your towels?" he asked quietly.

"There is a small closet in the bathroom next to the shower box, there should be some in there. I think the shampoo and condition and body wash is under the sink still, if not, I'll get you

mine."

Demyx sucked some frosting off his fingers. "Thank you. I'm going to hop in the shower. Um, you are taking me to school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you picking me up?"

"No, we have a bus pass for you, you're going to take the bus to Lulu's school and she will take you home."

"Oh. Okay." He started up the stairs. "Oh, could you take me shopping Saturday?"

Axel thought about it for a moment. Saturday was when him, Luxord, and his little sister Rikku were going to hit the mall anyway. "Sure, you can come with me and some friends to the mall."

"Thank you." And he dashed up the stairs.

Axel carefully set his clip board down on the table next to the couch and stood, not waking Lulu. He stretched out and turned to his sleeping cousin on the couch. A countless about of times

she would fall asleep with him in the living room. She studied too much. Axel scooped her up in his arms.

Xigbar walked from the kitchen. "Do you want me to get her?"

"Naw, it's okay. I don't think she wants to wake up with flour everywhere."

Xigbar had flour on his shirt, it spotted his black pants and paled his cheek. He scratched the back of his head. "Right. I'll go shower then."

Axel let him up the stairs first, then took Lulu to her room, setting her on her bed. The only reason Xigbar and himself carried her to her room was because if she woke up from falling asleep

reading, she'd continue reading and not get any sleep. She's passed out three times in school from sleep deprivation.

As he went back down to grab his clip board he stopped in the kitchen to see the cake they had made that night. It was quiet the piece of work. And it looked very Marluxia. It was white,

with pink stripes, from a big flower on top came a stream of different kinds of flowers, falling over the top cake and down onto the bottom, like a fountain. They spilled to the bottom and a

few sat on the base.

Next to that cake sat a small one that was covered in sea shells and coconut trees. On the top was a strange bent over tree that had star-like fruits on it. A long necked guitar looking

instrument leaned against the trunk. It was blue. Axel guessed it was Demyx's sitar.

"Do you like it?" came a voice from behind him.

Axel jumped a little and looked at Demyx who was standing in the kitchen doorway in the clothes he was in that day, taking a towel to his hair. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah. Xigbar asked if I wanted to make a small one, he said I could make whatever I wanted on it sense I have a 'natural talent' for working with Font-it. Unfortunately it has pink cake

inside."

"It's very good."

Demyx smiled shyly. "Would you like a piece?"

"May I?"

"Yeah. I was waiting for someone to have a piece with. Xigbar didn't like the kind of cake we used." He walked over and as if he lived here his whole life, shuffled through the kitchen pulling

two plates, forks and a knife out.

___

It was one o'clock before Axel and Demyx had gone to bed. In the morning Axel went down early and asked if Demyx could have the day off, and they would go shopping. Xigbar agreed

gracefully and called the school.

Axel called Luxord and asked if he could cover for him.

"What for? I have a hangover from hell and you are asking me to cover for you?" he said in a huff.

"I have to take this kid out today. I'd be in but I can't."

"You better hope it's not busy today. You owe me now."

"Thank you Luxord. I do. I'll cover for you next time you drink and gamble all night."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Axel hung up the phone and went back to bed. He told Demyx he would wake him up in the morning because he didn't have a way to wake himself up. This worked for letting them both

sleep in.

_

At ten Demyx knocked several times and kicked Axel's door open. Axel was sprawled out, his leg hanging off his bed, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Demyx marched over to Axel's bed. "Axel!" He snapped.

Axel's eyes shot open.

"What happened to you waking me up this morning? You're so lazy! I knew I couldn't count on you! I'm two hours late now! On the first day of school."

Damn. Axel blinked sitting up. What happened to bubbly Demyx from yesterday? "Hey, chill out man. I offer to let you stay home so we could shopping. Xigbar said you needed a laptop for

the school anyway that you might as well as not go without one."

"You could have told me!" he growled.

"Sorry. Figured I'd let you sleep in." Axel said swiftly. He didn't like the attitude that this kid was giving him. Yesterday must have been a get-on-a-good-side day. What a punk. "Let me

shower and we will leave alright?"

"Fine." He turned on his heel and left the room, snapping the door shut behind him.

"Punk." He said standing from his bed. He made his way into the bathroom.

Lulu came in his door as he came from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Demyx is sitting on the living room couch, just fuming. He wont even talk to me." She eyed him.

Axel snorted. "So you think that is my fault?"

"What reason would he have?"

"As if I know. The punk came barging into my room yelling at me that I didn't take him to school. Talk about a mood swing."

"Axel!"

"Hey, don't blame me." He slipped into his closet. "It's not my fault the kids a train wreck. I donno what happened. Last night he didn't have a problem with me."

"My god, Axel what did you do?"

Axel froze dead in the middle of buttoning his jeans. "Oh god." He sighed. How wrong did that sound just now? He peaked his head from the closet.

Lulu was horror struck. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?"

"No! No! It was nothing like that I swear."

"I knew you were being too nice to him yesterday. No wonder he is in such a foul mood." She crossed her arms and stormed from the room.

"It's not like that Lulu!" Axel shot after her.

"I'm calling Xigbar and telling him the kid has to leave ASAP."

Axel skid down the hall at the stairs as she was on the bottom set. "You really are over reacting about this! It was nothing. Just an innocent chat!"

Lulu turned on the last stair. "'Innocent chat' huh? Yeah, I'll take that one."

"No really!"

"I would be pissed if I spent all night with you too!"

Axel narrowed his eyes at her. "I get complements from that thank you."

"Yeah well, at the rate you are going you wont have anything to get 'complements' on, you rapist." Lulu picks up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sophie asks.

Axel looks at her. "Do you think I would rape a child?"

"Xigbar's office please." Lulu says into the phone.

She looked at him for a long moment. "Of course not Mr. Axel." Sophie said sincerely. "What is Miss Lulu worried about?"

"She thinks I raped Demyx."


	4. Attraction

**(Ok here's where it gets better, and longer**

**thanks for reading ^_^)**

**FOUR: Attraction**

Demyx sat on the couch, his arms crossed. What an ass Axel was. He was suppose to wake him up to go to school this morning.

He sat for a long moment before Lulu came storming out of Axel's room. "I knew you were being too nice to him yesterday. No wonder he is in such a foul mood."

"It's not like that Lulu!" Axel shot out after her, no shirt on, hair dripping wet, pants half undone.

"I'm calling Xigbar and telling him the kid has to leave ASAP."

Axel skid down the hall at the stairs as she was on the bottom set. "You really are over reacting about this! I was nothing. Just an innocent chat!"

Lulu turned on the last stair. "'Innocent chat' huh? Yeah, I'll take that one."

"No really!" Axel plead.

Demyx raised his eyebrows at the sight of Axel standing at the top of the stairs. His face was flushed with anger and embarrassment, his hair flattened out on his sharp face. His tanned skin

showed that he not only had the tattoos on his arms and face but a small chakram around his belly button, and a small one on his left shoulder blade of four green spikes around a dot in the

middle. Demyx's foul mood dropped away. He couldn't keep his eyes off Axel.

"I would be pissed if I spent all night with you too!"

Axel narrowed his eyes at her. "I get complements from that thank you."

"Yeah well, at the rate you are going you wont have anything to get 'complements' on, you rapist." Lulu picks up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sophie comes in and asks.

Axel looks at her. "Do you think I would rape a child?"

I'd rape you. Demyx thought with a devious smile on his face.

"Xigbar's office please." Lulu says into the phone.

She looked at him for a long moment. "Of course not Mr. Axel," Sophie said sincerely. "What is Miss Lulu worried about?"

"She thinks I raped Demyx."

Demyx snapped out of his gaze as his name was said. "What?" He asks loudly.

"Ask Demyx yourself!" Axel snaps pointing at the blonde on the couch.

Lulu turned to him, one hand on her hip, the other holding the phone in her hand. "I suppose the only reason I'd have sex with the guy would be for him to rape me." Demyx smirks standing

from the couch. "But no. We only had some cake last night." He chuckled. "He's going to take me shopping today, that's why we slept in."

Axel glared at him. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Lulu hung up the phone. She gave Demyx a hard look then went back to her room. When the door shut Demyx folded his arms in victory. He nipped up to his room and brought his sitar down

stairs while he waited for Axel. Sitting on the couch he strummed the strings with his fingers.

Axel muttered under his breath as he pulled a shirt on and stepped back into his bathroom to blow dry his hair (if he didn't it would fluff like no other). After he clicked the blow dryer off he

could music coming from down stairs. It was very beautiful, a sound Axel hadn't heard before.

He stepped out of his room, pushing his phone into his pocket. Lulu was leaning on the banner across the hall, looking down on the living room. She noticed him and put a finger to her lips,

then pointed down. Axel looked down at Demyx sitting, watching his fingers skitter across the strings. He was singing softly in a language Axel didn't know.

He made his way down the stairs. Demyx had finished his song and Axel cleared his throat as he stepped off the stairs.

"Oh, I didn't hear you." Demyx flushed a little. "Sorry, I was just…"

"That's okay. Come on, let's go." Axel said lightly. "It's okay if you wanna leave that on the couch or something, no one will touch it."

Demyx made sure it wouldn't fall off the couch, snatched his hoodie off the couch and followed Axel out the door.

___

Axel had become Demyx's chafer after ten minutes in the mall. He had gone into a single store and asked Axel right away if he could hold stuff. Apparently Xemnas had given Demyx a

thousand dollars for clothes alone, about four hundred for whatever else and a thousand for a lap top, then another two hundred for other school stuff.

Xigbar that morning had given Axel an early birthday present of three hundred to spend. That's what Xigbar had done every year. Given him money. It was, as it goes, only three days to his

birthday on Sunday. His twenty-first birthday.

Demyx paid for what he liked in the store and pulled Axel into an art store across from the store they were just in. He spent a hundred there for paints and canvas and brushes and an easel

he had ordered and sent to the house.

Then it was into a music store where he got some cleaner for his sitar, and some books of sheet music. Then he went to get some new shoes, and into another music store for an MP3 player

he had been wanting for a long time and about a hundred dollars in CDs.

Then, he just had to go into the pet store to see the puppies. Then around to another clothes store where he picked up two hundred dollars of clothes, in fifteen minutes flat.

"Would you like to go get some lunch?" Axel asks as they left another store with three more bags. "It's on me."

"Yeah, alright."

"How about the Chick-fil-a up by Hot Topic? I'd like to go in there next, if you don't mind."

"There is a Hot Topic in here?"

"Sure, it's right next to an incenses shop I would like to stop by in too."

Demyx smiled. "Wonderful. Is there a place here I can get my lap top?"

"Sure. There's an Apple store on the east wing and a Dell store on the north wing." Axel started to walk towards the place they would be sitting to have food.

"And a cell phone? I'd like one." Demyx says lightly.

Axel smiled. Xigbar talked to him about it this morning. "Yeah. Xigbar told me to have you pick out a phone. He gave me fifty for you to do so. He already has you on our plan. And as long as

you don't go over on anything, you don't have to pay for it."

Demyx's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah." Axel smiled. "What would you like to eat?" He asked as they stepped up to the counter where a blonde girl was standing waiting for them to order.

Another two hours in the mall and Axel was not only carrying three bags of his own clothes (Hot Topic was having a clearance sale and Axel just couldn't resist himself), and two filled with

candles and incenses of his own, and one of some new CDs he wanted, but Lulu asked him a few days ago to get her the two new books in her science/fiction series. So he had her bags,

and a few of Demyx's because he was carrying six of his own and a laptop. It was a good thing it was just the two of them or he wouldn't have had room in his car for all their stuff.

It was just past 4:oo in the evening now and Demyx was jamming out next to him to a CD he thought looked cool. Axel's pocket stared to vibrate. He turned the music down.

"Hello?"

"Hey Axel." It was Xigbar. "Could you pick up groceries for me? I'll be late home tonight again and Lulu said she would but she got in an accident this morning so she had to take the bus."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just shook up a little." Xigbar sighed. "I'll pay you back when I get home tonight okay? Do you have something to write this down on?"

"That's fine." Axel turned to Demyx. "Can you get the notebook from the glove box and write this down?"

"Yeah." He flipped to a page, found a pen and listened.

Axel listed things off as Xigbar said and Demyx wrote them down. "…Fond-it, milk and bread." He finished. "Alright. I'll get it. You're welcome."

"Damn." Demyx said looking down at the list. "Do you have room in your car for all of this?" he asks.

Axel sighed. "Well have to see wont we? We'll just put all our stuff in the back seat. How much stuff is there?"

"About thirty things."

Axel's phone rang again. "Hello."

"Hey Axel. Dad called you for groceries right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He forgot the party list."

"What party?"

"Your 21st! Duh." Lulu giggled. "You didn't think we would let you off did you?"

"What do you need me to get?" Axel looked at Demyx. He looked back and nodded, pulling the cap off the pen again.

After another list of things, Axel flipped his phone shut. "I sure hope I can get everything. It's going to suck if it doesn't all fit."

"Why don't we go rent a truck or something for the day, then take it back tomorrow or something?" Demyx suggests.

"Maybe, let's get the regular groceries out of the way, and if we have enough room we will get the ones Lulu wants us to get."

"Is she throwing a party?" Demyx asks looking back over the two lists.

Axel sighed. "Yeah, for me."

"Is it your birthday?!" He aqua eyes lit up. "When? How old are you? No! Let me guess… um… nineteen? No, no, older… twenty…two?"

"One. Twenty one." Axel said lightly.

Demyx bobbed his head. "That's cool. You know, My seventeenth was…um, two and a half months ago."

"Yeah?" Axel looks at him lightly. "Well, happy late birthday then."

Demyx smiled. "Thank you." Then it was gone. The whole Demyx he was just talking to just vanished. He bowed his head. Axel could almost see the grey cloud above the boy's head.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered. It sounded like he was crying.

Axel touched his knee. "Demyx, are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "Stop hitting on me." He shoved Axel's hand off his knee. The look in his light aqua eyes made Axel's skin crawl, and this time, not in a good way.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He said turning his eyes to the road. "I wasn't hitting on you." He added.

Demyx folded his arms and slumped down in his seat. "Whatever."

Okay, this boy had some serious issues. Axel hadn't ever seen a teenager this mood swing-y ever. His adolescence wasn't long ago and he didn't remember being even remotely like that.

The flame-ginger boy didn't look at the blonde, or talk to him, the whole way to the store. They got out of the car, got into the store and Demyx pranced over to get a cart. "Here you go

Axel." He smiled.

For a moment, Axel feared for his life. "Are you okay?"

"Fine and dandy." He smiled widely. "Are you okay?" He winked at Axel and turned. "First off, we need bread and onions, peppers, garlic, carrots, potatoes, mushrooms—yuck—apples,

raspberries, bananas and tomatoes." He chimed off evenly. "How about, I'll get the veggies and you can get the fruits?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Apples, raspberries, bananas and tomatoes right?" Axel asks.

"Yeah. And I'll get the bread too."

They split a little. Demyx danced over to the veggies and Axel walked over to get fruits. He was starting to wonder about Demyx's mental health now. He had to call up Luxord on this one.

"What do you mean?"

"One moment he will be hunky-dory, the next he's the Devil's spawn. In like a blink of the eye. That's not normal right?"

"You never know, with teens these days."

"I wasn't one that long ago and I never acted like that."

"True, but then again, you never really had friends your age. I mean, the only person who comes close to your age is Roxas, and he's still a year older then you. So I suppose you knew how

to act older."

"He's worse then a pregnant woman with twins."

"I don't know man, but um, I have to go, I'll call you later or something."

"Alright." Axel knew he wouldn't call later. He probably caught Luxord going out the door. Going to start drinking, rubbing up on people and gambling. Axel knew soon that Luxord would be

coming to live with them for a while again.

"Alright." Came Demyx's light voice. "I got all the veggies."

Axel looked at him. "What's next?"

__

With Demyx there to help out, shopping took less time then Axel had ever experienced. Yet, somehow they ended up with a few extra things, seeing as Demyx need breakfast food for

school, and wanted snack for after. That was three different kinds of oatmeal, and two different kinds of lunch meat and peanut butter and jelly, right there. Not to mention that Demyx

squeezed a pound of gummies out of him (which includes gummy worms, bears, sharks, raspberries, chocolate covered gummy dots, etc. etc.). As well, Axel figured, as they were going to get

409 for the kitchen that Demyx would need hangers, and a toothbrush, and toothpaste and his own shampoo and conditioner, and the rest of the toiletries.

Loading the car up, was surprisingly easy. Everything but the bead and eggs when into the trunk, then they had room to go to a store for the stuff for the party. After that store, the car was

nearly full. Demyx was sitting with a few of his bags and his lap top in the front seat but after that it was okay.

As Axel stepped from the car he was tackled by a pink blur. "Axel!!" Squealed a voice in his ear.

"Hello Marluxia."

"How's my favorite pyromaniac?" the pink haired man stepped back.

"Hello Zexion." Axel noticed him walking up behind Marluxia.

Zexion held up a hand. "Hey Axel."

"What are you guys doing here?" Axel asks.

Demyx smiled at Marluxia snatching Axel around the neck and pulling him down. The man was a good four inches off Axel's height, he was real skinny, but in his button-up short-sleeve light

pink business shirt, you could tell he had some muscle on his bones. His black pants made his legs look impossibly long and the black raised boots made his feet look small. To Demyx he

looked like a doll.

"Came to help out with the party, planed on crashing a few days here." Zexion shrugged. Demyx looked to him. His short messy purple hair suggested that he didn't need anything in the

shiny strands for it to stay the way it was. His grey eyes studied around him with an ease that made Demyx shift on his feet.

"Luxord's inside. Poor lad, found him laying passed out on the bar's steps." Zexion said lightly. Demyx didn't like listening to him talk, it had no emotion what-so-ever.

"Looked like he was beaten a good one this time." Marluxia said.

Demyx looked at Marluxia. Judging from the cake that he helped Xigbar make, he made a picture of the man in his head. He mostly fit. Except Demyx saw him more as small and dainty rather

than tall and…not dainty.

"Hello." Marluxia held out a hand to Demyx.

Demyx tried to hold out his hand and found he couldn't do so with his lap top and six bags in his arms. "Um. Hello," he said lightly.

"Let me get that for you." He said pulling the stuff from his arms. "I'm Marluxia. You must be the wonderful artist who helped do the master piece in the kitchen."

"Demyx." He gave a slight bow of his head.

Axel watched as Marluxia whistled at Zexion to go help the blonde boy get stuff from the car. He leaned on the car, his arms folded on the roof.

"Hey Axel, take some stuff in and get the dumb ass on your couch out here to help out." Marluxia said to him. "You sure can get a lot of stuff in this little thing."

Lulu and Sophie pitched in to get all the stuff from Axel's car. To Axel it felt like a numberless amount of walking back and fourth with four bags each time, each person. Lulu offered that she'd

put all the kitchen stuff away while he helped Demyx out.

Apparently, as Luxord sat and helped Demyx set up his new blue Dell laptop, the man was going to be staying here in the house for a little while, until he could get some money up to move

out again. Then Zexion and Marluxia would occupy the bottom rooms for a couple nights.

Luxord just beamed at the fact that he was able to stay in the house. He'd been going on about Xigbar for the longest time. He hadn't really met the man until Xigbar asked what he could do

about a few books of his that came unbound. Luxord, working at a binder on the weekends said he could get them fixed.

After that, Axel didn't hear the end of it.

Xigbar _this_…

Xigbar _that_…

Oh _Xigbar_…

Axel had told Luxord to just ask the man on a date. Because not only was he hearing it from Luxord, he was hearing it, in an indirect way from Xigbar too. He and Lulu were getting irritated

with the whole thing.

At about seven, Wakka showed up at the door to come and hang out with Lulu for the night, as he did occasionally. The both of them snatched some lemonade from the kitchen and sat out

back in the hot tub for a while, then swam, and around nine were laying in hammock near the right side of the yard.

Zexion and Luxord were chatting about some new computer program that they had wanted to get and pick apart. For, thanks to Zexion, Luxord had learned to hack into computer systems.

Zexion was once an agent for the government and knew how to hack into government files.

Marluxia was spread on the couch next to Axel, chatting to Demyx who was sitting on the floor downloading his twenty CDs onto his computer. Marluxia was the owner of the flower shop

next to where Axel's café was going to be set up. He was enthused and figured it would bring both of them more business having a café and a flower shop together. Not only that, but Axel

made vases, and what goes better with vases then flowers.

Around eleven, Axel woke Marluxia, Demyx, Luxord and Zexion up off the couches and floor and sent them all to bed, and went out and found Wakka and Lulu asleep in the hammock. He

woke Wakka up quietly and he took Lulu up to her bed.

Then Axel went up to his room, hung all his clothes up, put his candles and what-nots away and crawled into bed. Where what felt like ten minutes later he woke to his alarm buzzing around

the room.

He got up, showered, threw on some black pants and a red shirt, then put on his cloak and gloves. He strolled down the hall and woke Demyx up and went down to make some breakfast.

Xigbar was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Good morning." He said over a newspaper.

"'Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Suppose so."

"Good. Happy Friday huh?"

Axel shrugged and pulled out stuff for the whole house to have eggs, bacon and pancakes. "Suppose that's good too."

"Ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"No," Axel said flatly, whisking eggs in a bowl.

Xigbar smiled at him, "wonderful, because Lulu went all out for this year."

"How come she couldn't have taken me out to get so wasted off my ass that I would vow never to drink again?"

"She's doing that. She's got a keg, and a few boxes of wine, some bottles of Port and rum, and vodka. She might even have someone come and make drinks. And she wants a DJ."

Axel ran a hand through his hair after he poured half the eggs out into a pan. "Wonderful," he threw some bacon in another pan and started whisking up pancake batter.

"You're lucky that it's going to be real warm out tomorrow."

Axel rolled his eyes, added some salt and pepper into the eggs and pushed them around the pan, not letting them stick to the bottom.

Demyx came strutting into the room with his new backpack, new clothes, and his MP3 player headphones draped over his neck. "Good morning," he said lively, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Demyx, sleep good?" Xigbar asks folding the newspaper up.

"Oh yes," Demyx smiled. Axel set a plate of breakfast in front of him. "Thank you."

Xigbar folded his hands under his chin and leaned his elbows on the table. "Sense you did so good on Marluxia's cake, would you like to help me do Axel's?"

Demyx looked up at him, his cheeks filled with pancake and egg. "That would be fun!" he swallowed down the whole bite.

Marluxia was next to come into the kitchen. He was in a pair of pink pajama pants, his hair sticking up everywhere. Xigbar and Demyx said a lively 'good morning'. "'Morning," he yawned

back.

Axel stuck a plate in front of him and Xigbar.

"Food!" Marluxia said licking his lips at the plate. "I haven't had good food like this in so long!" And that was the last he said.

Then in came Zexion, fully dressed, neat in his suit, his purple hair whisked around his face. When Demyx and Xigbar said good morning to him he said lightly: "Good morning." Then took his

seat in font of a plate of food.

Luxord was the last who was to be up this early; and he drug himself into the kitchen, eyes pretty much closed, his pajama shirt unbuttoned all the way, his hair standing on ends, no

earrings in, no necklace, or bracelets.

Axel sat and lightly ate his food. Cutting each piece and chewing each bite. Demyx watched for a moment. He looked like a well mannered first-class gentleman. His long fingers curled around

the silverware, his thin red lips splitting only enough to get the bite into his mouth.

"You eat like a pansy Axel." Marluxia said leaning back in his chair after downing his glass of milk.

"Thank you for that information Marluxia. But unlike you I enjoy food and do not like to inhale it like a starving cow." Marluxia smiled, looked up to the ceiling and shrugged before wolfing

down the rest of his breakfast.

At seven Axel and Demyx left with Xigbar, Zexion and Marluxia. Axel and Demyx in Axel's car, the others in Xigbar's car.

"Thank you for breakfast by the way."

"Did'ya like it?"

"Oh yes."

Axel turned and the school came into sight. "Ready for school?" he asked pulling into the school unloading zone.

Demyx kind of shrunk. "No. I don't want to start again," then the storm cloud came back in over the blonde teen. "I don't like staring new. I mean," he sniffled. "It was easy with you guys,

you all are so nice to me, but this—"

"Don't worry I went here, they wont be mean to you."

"You went here years ago!" Demyx snapped.

Another mood change.

"Only two! It couldn't have changed that much. At least you will be fine with the teachers, they don't allow bullying in this school."

"Yeah, then I'll just be teacher's pet," he folded his arms and turned away from Axel.

Axel snatched his arm and turned him around. "Don't start with me kid. It's not going to be that bad, got it memorized?" Demyx's eyes were filled with fear. "Do you want me to take you in?"

He pushed out his bottom lip and smiled a little, "please?"

Axel pulled the key's out of the ignition and unhooked his seatbelt. "Come on then."

Inside the school Demyx was bright and bubbly again. Axel was kinda freaked about letting him in the school with his little mood swings. He did that to a teacher and they would beat him a

good one with the ruler.

After Demyx got his classes and said goodbye to Axel, Axel headed off to work. He was lucky tonight and didn't have to work at the club, this girl who works at the bar wanted some over

time so Axel had the night off.


	5. Jealousy At The Party

**(i understand that i was hard to read because of the formating, but it's all fixed now**

**read on my friends)**

**FIVE: Jealousy At The Party**

Demyx's classes were about the only thing he liked his first day of school. Or at least that's what he was thinking as he sat down in his fifth hour painting class. As he had done in the other

four classes, he said hello to the teacher and scampered off to the back of the classroom.

"Alright." The teacher started. "For the first day of the second quarter, with me here now, I would like to see what kind of skills you have in just basic drawing. I want you to draw me one of

your memories. It can be a single object, or many, it could be a person or an animal if you would like. I'm passing out drawing books, this will be the first page in that book. Once you get your

drawing book, put your name in it and you can start."

Demyx had no clue what he was going to draw. So when he grabbed the last drawing book from a girl in front of him he opened the cover, wrote his name there and turned a single page, to

keep the picture on the second in good condition. He stared at that blank eggshell page.

The teacher noticed that he was the only one not drawing now. "Demyx, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is something wrong?" She bent down next to him.

"No, no, I just don't know what I would want to draw."

The teacher looked at him for a moment. She smiled. "What about you draw someone who is important in your life right now, or one of your siblings, your mother, your best friend?"

"I'd rather not draw my family." He said sadly looking at the page and away from her.

"Oh, well…" she started, her voice sounding guilty. "Who is someone you think would be fun to draw? Or someone who you think is beautiful?"

"Well, I suppose so. I mean, I don't know. Are you going to show these to the class?" Demyx look at her a little bit, trying not to blush.

She stood, "only if you want me too."

Demyx knew what he would draw now…

About ten minutes before class ended the teacher called the class again. "Alright. If anyone would like to show theirs to the whole class be my guest…" she waited for a moment. "No. Well

alright, I want you to show someone sitting close to you, just one person, your drawing. Get their feed back on it."

The girl in front of Demyx turned around. "Hello, my name is Rikku."

"I'm Demyx."

Her eyes light up. "Nice to meet you. Would you mind looking at mine?"

"If you will look at mine."

"Of course." She nodded and handed him her notebook.

Demyx took a look at the sketch. It was her and a man with light hair, bright eyes, and …oh it was Luxord! Demyx had to look away then look back. Yep, it looked just like the blonde haired

man who helped him out with his computer yesterday and was living in the room next to him.

"This is so amazing!" Rikku said lightly. "I didn't know you knew Axel."

"I didn't know you knew Luxord." Demyx said looking up at her.

"You know my brother?"

"He's your brother?"

"Yeah, don't look like it does it?" She smiled. "How do you know Axel? That's such an Axel picture by the way."

Demyx smiled. "Thanks. I live with him, him and Lulu and Xigbar. I don't know your brother very well, but he's living with us for a while, said he drank and gambled himself broke."

Rikku nodded. "He's lived with Axel once before because of that. Stupid boy," she laughed lightly.

___

Demyx discovered that the only classes him and Rikku didn't have together where first and seventh. She asked him to sit at lunch with her, two boys, Hayner and Pence, and two girls, Yuna

and Olette.

By the end of the day, Rikku had asked Demyx if he would like to do something over the weekend. "You aren't busy are you?"

"Well, Saturday I have stuff I have to do but I'm sure all of Sunday."

"What are you doing Saturday?" she asked.

"Axel's party is that night. And I promised Xigbar I would help him make Axel's cake." He shrugged. "Are you going to the party? You know Axel and all, and Luxord will be there. I don't see

why you couldn't."

"Well, Luxord asked me a while ago if I wanted to go with him, but Olette and I were going to go and try to see a movie. Then she had to cancel on me because she is grounded for a C in

biology. Well, sure, I suppose I would have a reason to go now."

"Then we could hang out Sunday. It's suppose to be really warm, you could come over and we could go swimming." Demyx suggested shifting on his feet.

Rikku nodded. "Alright," she smiled. Really, not letting Demyx see it, she would have liked to do something where it was just the two of them. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Suppose she

should start small though.

"Alright."

"How are you getting home?" she cut in before he could turn from her.

"Oh, I have to get on a bus to Lulu's school and she's going to take me with her home from there." He sighed at the thought of having to bus somewhere.

"Would you like a ride? I just got my car fixed, I can get you home."

Demyx smiled, "yeah, that would be nice. I hate busses."

Rikku smiled in a victory, "let's go then."

__

Axel was in the back part of the garage where he was sanding down a set of metal bowls he had been working on. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly he clicked off the grinder and

dove his hand into his pocket. It was a number he hadn't known.

"Hello?" he asked lightly into the phone.

"Hey Axel!" It was Demyx. "Do you mind if me and my friend Rikku go out for some ice cream? I talked to Lulu about it and she said I would have to talk to you, sense you were going to pick

me up because she had to stay late today."

Axel had almost forgot about having to pick the blonde up today. "Yeah, Luxord's little sister? That's fine, but be home before dark."

"Thanks Axel! Talk to you later."

Axel hung up the phone with a small sting of jealousy. Why was he jealous? Demyx was aloud to have friends. Even if it was a chick-friend. It's not like he would come home with a girlfriend

the first day of school.

___

Demyx came waltzing into the house at 7:45. Axel and Lulu were sitting on the couch again. Lulu in her school book and Axel with his nose in a book on metal work. "Hey guys!"

"Hello Demyx!" Lulu tuned automatically, looking up at him. "How was your first day?"

"It was great!" He chimed. He walked over, dropped his stuff on the floor next to one of the armchairs and dropped his butt onto the cushion. "I have the coolest classes, I suppose getting

all my important classes out of the way was a good idea. I have music and painting, then I have a drawing class and an English like-class, but we sit and watch movies that have been books,

and learn about different ways to represent things. Then a gym class because I slacked on that my last few years.

"And I met a few friends. It was crazy I met Rikku in painting class, we had to show the teacher our drawing skills first off, so she could see where the class was at, and she was sitting in

front of me, and we had to share our drawings. Hers was of her and Luxord. And I asked her about it and she thought it was funny that we both knew the same people! She has a lot of my

classes, well, besides my music classes, she says she's crap at music.

"Would it be okay if she came over to hang out on Sunday? We wanted to swim for a while sense it is going to be so warm?" Demyx finishes, looking at Lulu.

"That would be fine, I'm glad that you had a good first day. I always liked that school." She smiled warmly at him.

"But, anyway, I have to finish my drawing for class and I have to start on the book for my lit. class." He stood, grabbed his backpack and skipped stairs to his room.

Moments later music spilled lightly from the door and a soft breeze shut his door lightly. Axel had noticed that he slept with his window open.

Lulu looked at him for a moment. Axel was looking up the stairs. "Nice job saying hello to him." She said sharply.

"I didn't have a chance, he went on and on. I would have." He said.

"Uh huh." She pulled her legs out of their fold and took her leave. "I'll be in my room."

Axel sat on the couch for a long moment, looking up at the closed door that was Demyx's room. Damn. It was his first day and he was going to have a girlfriend. This made Axel sad, and

angry all in one go.

"Hey sexy." Marluxia slid onto his lap and put an arm around his neck. He kissed his cheek. "Something bothering you?"

"You." He said looking into bright eyes.

Marluxia pouted at him. "Awe, don't be like that Axel." He kissed the corner of his lips playfully. "You can't tell me that you don't want him."

Axel looked at him with wide eyes. "The kid is like three years younger then I am. You know I don't go younger."

Marluxia giggled. "Of course. Because heaven forbid you do something with someone who likes you and is younger."

"The boy already wants a girl to come hang out here. After the first school day." Axel huffed.

"An innocent flirt is all," Marluxia shrugged. "You don't think so?" he asked at the hopeless look on Axel's face. "I can help you forget about him, if you would like."

Marluxia was still set on getting Axel to fool around with him again. They had been 'buddies' all through high school, then he met this one girl named Selphie and was with her for the last of

their senior year and three months afterwards.

"Marluxia…" Axel started lightly. The pink haired man kissed all along his jaw line, then down his neck and nipped his shoulder until Axel managed his name again. "Please," he muttered,

"don't start again."

"Because this time it will work?"

Yes. Axel thought lightly. It had been a while sense he had seen Marluxia and now that he was in Axel's lap, Axel remembered what it was that made Marluxia such a good candidate to fool

around with. "No." he lied.

Marluxia tisked at him lightly, "Axel, Axel, Axel."

Above, Demyx had noticed that the wind had closed his door again. He stuck a pencil in his book and walked over to open in. He could see straight down to the living room from his doorway.

If there wouldn't have been noise in the room below, he wouldn't have looked.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist." Marluxia was on Axel's lap, one arm around his shoulder, the other running finger tips down Axel's cheek.

Axel laughed a little, "I have been for a while now."

Marluxia pulled his head to the side to get better access to Axel's neck. Axel's vivid jade eyes slid closed, his lips parting a little in pleasure.

Demyx felt a small pang in his chest. He turned from the door rolling his eyes. He sat back on his bed, picking his book up again. Only he couldn't get his eyes to read the words. What was it

that made him so upset to see Marluxia all over Axel like that?

"You're going to pounce me when I'm wasted tomorrow night aren't you?"

Marluxia touched his nose with his first finger. "You bet I am."

"So why are you torturing me tonight?"

"I don't know. I was board I suppose." He shrugged. "You can't tell me that you don't enjoy it." He turned Axel's face to look directly into his. "You're smiling."

Axel pulled his face away, blushing lightly. Marluxia was his best friend through-out high school. And not to mention a little something more. After Selphie though, Marluxia backed off. At

points, Axel missed it.

"Awe." Marluxia moved to look at Axel's face. "You're blushing!"

"Take it to a room." Zexion said lightly walking into the living room.

Marluxia stood up and pulled on Axel's hand. "Sounds like a splendid idea. Come on Axel I want to see all those new CDs you have anyway."

As if Marluxia's idea was to look at Axel's CDs, for the second they got inside his room Marluxia turned on him and pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands to the wall.

Every muscle in Axel's body clenched in raw desire. What a cheep trick Marluxia knew. Making Axel helpless against a wall. "Damn it Marluxia, let me go."

"Awe," he drew closer, pressing his body to Axel's, "something wrong?"'

"You know damn well what's wrong." Axel said trying to avoid his light eyes.

Marluxia laughed a little. Axel snapped his eyes up. Big mistake. The pink haired man had him by the lips. Axel could feel himself fall into the desire of the kiss. Marluxia kicked the door shut

lightly and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Axel pulled him closer by his hips. Desire like this hadn't been sparked in such a long time. Both boys savored it.

___

At noon Lulu left Xigbar and Demyx in the kitchen to work on the cake and went up to Axel's room to get his lazy ass up. After all Marluxia, yesterday, offered to take him out to lunch so that

she could set the house up. Only, Marluxia wasn't up, Luxord wasn't up and Axel wasn't up. Which was typical.

Zexion had gotten up the first that morning and helped her move all the furniture to make it easier to move about the house, and had gone with her to pick up some last minute things here

and there. When they got back at ten, Xigbar and Demyx where in the kitchen mixing up Fond-it, with the three cake layers in the oven.

She knocked on the door…

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

She called his name, then twisted the knob.

Just as she pushed the door open, Marluxia was pulling the door from the other side. He was smiling lightly, buttoning the last button of his shirt, then ran a hand through his hair, before he

noticed Lulu standing there.

"Good Morning Lulu." He beamed.

Lulu was disgusted on several levels. "Good afternoon." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Marluxia didn't notice and danced down the stairs.

Lulu, however, marched right into Axel's room, threw the curtains away from the window and found him half naked, asleep. "Axel!" She snapped. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, you

undeserving slut."

Axel shifted a little then looked at Lulu. "Lovely wake up call, thank you."

"You're most certainty not welcome!" she snapped.

Axel raised his eyebrow at her.

"What happened to, 'oh don't worry, I'm not going to fool around with Marluxia any more. I'm over Marluxia.'?" Lulu's voice came from upstairs.

Demyx and Xigbar looked at each other.

"What does it matter to you?" came Axel's voice. "Awe, are you in love with Marluxia?"

"I am not!" Lulu snapped fiercely.

"Good, that boy is gayer then the rainbow and you know you have no chance with him."

"Apparently so are you!"

"Hey, hey, now." Axel's cool tone came.

Demyx guessed by the volume of their voices that they were on their way down the stairs. He turned back to mixing red Fond-it.

"I have had my share of girlfriends too."

"Marluxia and Zexion don't count."

"What brought me into all this?" Came Zexion's voice from the office.

"I wasn't counting Marluxia and Zexion."

"Axel and I never had sex!" Zexion called. "For the record."

"You went out with the skank." Lulu snapped back.

"I'm not a skank!" Axel snapped at her.

"And how many people have you fucked?" Lulu came into the kitchen first, followed by Axel who defiantly looked like he was having hot sex all night.

"Like four?"

"Guys count in this too."

Axel looked at her for a moment, his eyes were trying to hide the fact that he was counting in his head. "Not that many."

"Let's see," Lulu held up her hand. "Marluxia," She put up a finger. "And I know that you and Riku had something going on," another finger. "Then Luxord, and Tidus from school, and that's

the only reason you don't go for guys a year younger than you, and you and Roxas fucked like mad bunnies for a few weeks." She waved her hand at him, "there is five right there. Any

more?"

"Hey, guys, not in the kitchen." Xigbar sighed. "Personally I didn't need to know how many guys Axel has been with."

"Yeah? And you are forgetting girls too!" Axel ignored him.

Lulu put her hands on her hips. "Yeah? Who?"

"Well, I was with Kairi, then Selphie, Yuffie, and Aerith for a time." Axel said waving his four fingers at her. "It's just about the same amount as guys!"

"Speaking of Yuffie and Aerith, didn't you Yuffie, Leon and Cloud have a four-some one night? There is three more, and I know you had something with Cid too."

"Hey, hey, I never liked Cid, he raped me when I was wasted, I had no say," Axel pointed out.

Lulu raised her eyebrows. "Whatever. Minus him and you are still at seven. Seven guys to what four girls. And you are only 21! Tell me you aren't a slut."

"I'm not. At least I knew everyone for more then a day before I banged them. Which is something I know you can't say. You fucked Wakka the first date you had, that would be a little over

24 hours sense you met. Now tell me, who's the slut?" Axel put his hand on his hip and snatched an apple from the bowl off the counter.

"Axel, you will probably always be a slut, get over it." Zexion called from the other room.

"No really guys. This isn't something you should be doing in the kitchen." Xigbar said lightly. "You are only in our way, being around the kitchen fighting like baboons."

"'Baboons'?!" Lulu and Axel turned to him.

Xigbar smiled. "Out, out! Go fight in the living room, or, better yet, on your way to lunch. Lulu go fetch Marluxia, and Luxord so you can get ready."

"I'm not going to go and 'fetch' Marluxia, someone else will have to do that. I will, however gladly go and get Luxord." She turned and was out of the kitchen.

"Axel, go and get dressed. Fix your hair too." Xigbar told him.

Axel turned from the kitchen running his fingers through his hair.

"Demyx, could you please go and get Marluxia? Make sure he has clothes on."

Demyx didn't want to go and get Marluxia. As much as he liked the guy, he didn't want to go and get him so that he could take Axel out for his birthday. "Okay." He did anyway.

__

**7:30pm: Start of party**.

Demyx stayed in the kitchen for a little while longer to finish putting the last touches on Axel's cake while Xigbar wondered about greeting people who had shown up. Lulu was coming in and

out of the kitchen to get drinks, Luxord was sitting in the kitchen, trying to stay alive-looking.

"You know what I say?" Luxord said lightly.

Demyx pressed the last dot onto the cake, then fussed about with how the other details looked. "What's that?"

"This whole thing with Axel and Marluxia is Axel's way of covering something up." He nodded.

"Is that right?" Demyx still didn't turn to him.

"Yeah." The blonde leaned back in his chair. "He hasn't been acting like himself lately. I think something is bugging him. Does it seem like that to you?"

"I don't know, I haven't known him very long."

"Demyx!!" Called a sweet voice.

He turned from fussing with Fond-it to a bright bubbly Rikku who was standing in the doorway, just beaming at him. "Rikku!" he smiled.

Luxord leaned a little farther back in his chair, watching as Rikku jumped into Demyx's arms. He smiled a sly smile. "Hey sis."

"Hello Luxord. You look awful. Really, I think all the wine and rum is getting to you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Demyx took his turn in watching her and him interact. Rikku was in a pair of short green shorts, a yellow half top, blue suspenders, and dark-green and light-green stockings that went well

to the middle of her thighs. Her shoes were bright blue and yellow, about three inches high and were laced into a green bow. She had her hair pulled up into a bun with green chopsticks, a

yellow feather and a blue feather accompanying them.

"So, how has it been all day for you?" Rikku turns back to Demyx.

He shrugs. "Good I suppose."

Rikku spots the cake behind him. "Wow!" she coos, prancing over to see it. "This is amazing! God, how long did it take you to do this?"

Demyx shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Xigbar and him were up at about nine starting on it. So seven hours." Luxord said standing. "Anyway, suppose I should see who all is here. Enjoy yourselves."

Rikku was looking at him with wide eyes. "You spent seven hours on this?"

"Well, I had help from Xigbar." Demyx blushed lightly.

"Oh," Rikku pushed his shoulder, "don't put yourself down. What parts did you do?"

"Well…"

**9:00pm: Stage of first signs of drunkenness.**

Okay, so the party idea wasn't that bad of an idea. Axel had a chance to be around all his friends, all together. Currently, he was drinking some wine with Sora and Riku on the loveseat,

Leon and Cloud sharing the couch on his left and Zexion (who Axel had to admit knew how to hold his alcohol, the man had had several mix drinks about an hour ago, and was taking wine

glasses down like water and wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy).

Axel had sat with Demyx for twenty minutes, talking and having some wine with him. Unfortunately, Rikku also sat with them, sharing Demyx's wine. After that, he, with a pang of the heart,

let them go out back to sit away from all the noise.

"…Then, Sora comes flying into the kitchen, skid on the floor, and hit the table, the cherry pie went flying across the room, smack into Kairi's face, who just walked in." Everyone who was

listening, laughed around them.

Axel tried to listen, as Demyx and Rikku came walking into the room laughing, sharing a blue martini. Rikku pushed his shoulder as he muttered something to her, and they went right up to

his room, leaving the door open.

Axel stood from the couch, grabbed his empty glass and headed for the kitchen. Zexion was there in a flash after him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To go and get some water?"

"No, no. You heard what Demyx said. You aren't aloud in the kitchen yet."

Axel tilted his head a little. It took a moment for him to remember why it was he wasn't aloud in the kitchen. "Oh, right. Can you get me a glass of water then?"

Just as the party started, and Axel came back from lunch, trying to go into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Demyx shoved him out the second he put his foot in the doorway. Told him

that he wasn't aloud in the kitchen yet. Said that he didn't want him to see it yet.

Now, Axel couldn't comprehend what 'it' was. He stayed out of the kitchen as Demyx has plead him too.

"Hey Demyx!!" Xigbar called up the stairs.

Demyx and Rikku appeared in the doorway. "Sorry I was just showing Rikku my sitar."

"It's fine. Do you want to do that now before Axel's totally gone?"

Demyx's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Did Lulu get pictures of it?"

Xigbar nodded.

"Alright! Come on Rikku! You can help out." Demyx pranced down the stairs, Rikku laughing, following him out.

Rikku couldn't help at smile at Demyx's enthusiasm. His blonde hair bounced as he skipped stairs, his vivid aqua eyes lit. He slipped on his too-long jean bottoms on the hardwood. His black

hoodie catching on the railing. He pulled himself a good save from falling at the bottom, tugged at his black shirt, and skidded off to the kitchen after Xigbar.

Lulu started clicking the lights down as Rikku and Demyx carefully stuck 21 red and white candles into the three tear cake. Xigbar lit them as both Demyx and Rikku carefully slid the cake onto

a small rolling tray.

Zexion and Marluxia stood on Axel's sides to make sure he wouldn't skimp out on this, as he had done years before.

Demyx pushed the cart through the kitchen, out into the living room as Rikku leaded in 'happy birthday'. The whole room chimed in.

Axel stared at the towering cake, carefully inlaid with the chakrams, and his arrows around the dot (his 'man star' as Zexion and Luxord put it). It was white on the middle tear, and a pure

form of red on the top and bottom. Only someone like Demyx would have come up with an idea like that. This was the 'it' he hadn't wanted him to see.

The flame-ginger managed to get all the candles out and Lulu flicked the lights on. Demyx stood proudly next to the cake, giving him a questioning look for the final approval.

"Wow." He said to the blonde boy. "This is amazing." He smiled brightly.

**11:00pm: Stage of total drunkenness kicking in where everyone is giggly and acting like monkeys.**

Demyx and Rikku weren't the only giggly ones about the house. In fact, the only people not drunk in the house was Sora, who was still giggly, and Leon, the designated drivers for the other

drunken squirrels giggling about the house.

Even Zexion, who had been pretty calm till about half an hour ago was being stupid and dancing around with Xigbar, ball-style. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Leon and Cloud were trying to play charades

in the living room and, to a certain displeasure of his, Axel and Marluxia were smothering each other on the couch in the 'den' or other living room.

Demyx and Rikku were sitting leaning against the banner on the second floor looking down at the helpless game in the living room.

"God, you know, I can't have my mother pick me up like this." Rikku sighed. "She comes and see all the stupid drunk people and she will never let me over here again."

"Why don't you just stay the night?" Demyx offered. "I'm pretty sure that Xigbar won't mind. He'd understand. You think your mom would let you?"

"Suppose if I said I was staying to hang with Luxord she wouldn't mind." Rikku shrugged. "How funny!" She said giggling at the drunk-lings below. "What is he trying to do?"

Demyx looked down at Zexion trying to mime something. The others called out. "Who knows? I couldn't tell you."

"You know, you have amazing eyes." Rikku said smiling lightly at him.

Demyx turned to her, his cheeks lightly blushed. "Thanks."

Rikku reached her fingers out and brushed the side of his face, down his jaw line. She leaned a little closer to him, which made Demyx lean closer to her. She was so carefree and beautiful…

Their lips met somewhere in the middle and Rikku slid her hand behind his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Demyx pulled away, grinning. He stood and pulled her up with him, and into his room, not caring to shut the door behind them. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him.

**Midnight: Time of departure**

Lulu came in laughing to tell Axel that people were leaving. He managed himself into the hall to thank everyone and have several 'happy birthdays' giving back to him.

He found Zexion passed out on Luxord on the couch in the living room. Xigbar was having some water in the kitchen and Lulu drug herself up the stairs to her room. "'Night." She slurred to

him.

"G'night." Axel managed back.

Xigbar came into the hall to managed himself up to his room, regretting now that he lived in the attic. "'Night birthday boy."

"G'night. Thanks." Axel gave him a weak smile.

Marluxia came right in and slid an arm around his waist, kissing his neck. "Wha'd ya leaf fer?" he hic-upped.

"Had ta say g'bye to ever-e-one." Axel said lightly.

"Well, come on." he pulled him up the stairs.

Axel gave a final look at the cake still on the back table, now dismantled and under glass dishes. "'Kay, I'ma commin'."

Up the stairs, kissing all along the walls, unzipping and unbuttoning, they came past Demyx's room. His light was on, door open, Axel took a peek: on the bed was Rikku wrapped in Demyx's

arms, their lips glued together.

"They haven' been like tha' all night." Lulu said walking down the stairs, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "He's playin' for her for a good time, before they were on each other."

Axel looked at her for a moment, Marluxia laying kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Huh." He shrugged and Marluxia pulled him into his room with a final look into the teen's room.

Lulu grabbed a glass of water for her own and went back up to her room, passing by Demyx's, they were laying talking in small voices. She popped her head in. "You guy's should get some

sleep, if not, you will visit hangover hell tomorrow."

Demyx looked at her, and smiled a little. "Alright. Night Lulu. Mind getting the light?"

"'Night." She reached for the light.

"You don't mind that Rikku just stays with me do you?" Demyx asked before she got to the light switch.

She looked at him for a moment. "Don't be doin' anything Axel would be."

Rikku laughed lightly. "Of course not. Thanks Lulu."

"Yeah." And she flicked the light off.


	6. Emotions Over Coming Responsibilities

**SIX: Emotions Over Coming Responsibilities**

Axel, unlike the blonde next door, had woken up with the worst headache. And, as he had not remembered, Marluxia was laying half on him when he woke up. He stood, not waking Marluxia

up, running a hand through his hair and searching down clothes.

Down in the kitchen Rikku and Demyx were having a bowl of cereal and sharing a bowl of raspberries. Lulu was resting her head in her hand, her elbow being held on the table. Xigbar and

the others were nowhere to be found.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Lulu says as he walks into the kitchen.

Axel flips his middle finger up at her. He digs in the fridge for a bowl of cottage cheese and a Ziploc bowl of cantaloupe.

Rikku nudged Demyx. They giggled and Axel sat down at the table with a fork, a small empty bowl and the cottage cheese and cantaloupe. He dished out some cottage cheese and stabbed

a piece of fruit.

Lulu watched him eat for a moment.

The look of pain ebbed from his eyes, and he looked up at the three of them smiling at him. "What?"

"Have fun last night?" Rikku asks raising an eyebrow at him.

Axel looked at her. "What?"

"Sounded like you did." Lulu adds in with a big smile.

Oh god. Axel looked at her with wide eyes. Damn, crap, shit, fuck. So, it seemed that Marluxia and him had had sex. Damn alcohol, he vowed at that moment never to drink again. A lot,

anyway.

Demyx giggled. "I'm sure glad you had a nice birthday night." Rikku and him burst out laughing. "Bet Marluxia planed that one real well, right?"

Axel looked at the blonde boy. His aqua eyes were laughing at him, in an envious, devious way that told him something cruel, something deeply cruel sat in his innocent soul, that made Axel

swallow part of his bite without chewing. "Oh, shut up Demyx." He said with narrow eyes and a mouthful of cantaloupe and cottage cheese. "As if I'm the only who had something going on

last night."

"Yeah, and fucking some guy who you said you were done with is okay right?" He asked, folding his arms.

Axel looked at him, swallowed his bite and opened his mouth, closed it, then said, "At least I have known him for longer then two days!"

Demyx stood, shoving his chair back. "Yeah, and that makes me a whore right? Because I had a girl stay in my room last night? Or is it because you don't know what you want and will bang

who ever throws themselves at you?" he said loudly.

"Don't even go there you punk-ass teenager. You think you know everything and know what it's like. You have no fucking clue! You grew up in a perfect little family, with nothing hard to

worry about! I bet your mother made life as easy as possible for you right?" Axel snapped back. "And your daddy was loving to you right?"

"Fuck you! You don't even know what my life was like! So you just shut your fucking mouth! You don't think so, but you had it lucky not knowing your father!"

Lulu looked at Rikku and nodded to the back door. Away they fled.

"Oh yeah, and you don't think you had it easy?" Axel growled.

"For you information, my father beat my mother and made her lose my first brother, then he tied her to a chair and made her watch as he beat me! I was ten! Then he left and took $4,000

from her and we were forced to live in a homeless shelter for about two years." Demyx's eyes watered at the thought, vivid pictures flashing in his mind.

"Then she was raped one day going to the super market, and nine months later had a baby girl she couldn't afford. You know what happened to that baby girl? Fourteen days after my

seventeenth birthday she fell down the stairs trying to find me in the basement, broke her skull on the concrete, punctured her lung and died ten minutes after they rushed her to the ER!"

The tears were now running down his cheeks.

"Then you know what happened? Two days after that, some asshole broke into our house, stole our everything, and left my mother beaten, raped and pinned to the living room floor by a

kitchen knife through her hand! Now tell me what a hard life you have had. You think that life is so hard on you? Heaven forbid you parents died when you couldn't remember! And heaven

forbid that you had a house to live in with a family that could support you, and give you nice things! You're lucky that you had enough food and didn't have to starve for days at a time

because you didn't have any money! And heaven forbid that you have a house to live in!"

Axel didn't know what to say. Xigbar told him not to ask about his past. Now he knew why. And now he felt rather bad about saying anything. And over a stupid girl. All because he was

jealous, and he didn't know what he was jealous about. "Demyx—"

The blonde on the other side of the table, put a hand over his eyes, and one on the table. Axel caught him before had hit the stone kitchen floor. He sat, Demyx crying into his shoulder.

"Shh." He cooed, wrapping his arm around the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I mean—"

Demyx gave a heavy sigh. "It's okay, it's just—I mean, you didn't know. Sorry to have blown up on you about it. How could you have known right?"

Axel looked at him lightly and he sat back and wiped his eyes. "No, I shouldn't have brought it up at all. You're right."

Demyx shrugged. "You know, you were making an awful racket last night, Rikku and I had to move to the basement because you could hear you down in the living room. Lucky Luxord and

Zexion were passed out, we couldn't sleep. Lulu even joined us in the entertainment room."

"Are you serious?" Axel asked him, his cheeks bright red.

He smiled. "Yeah. Luxord and Zexion went down to Zexion's room, Luxord snagged some blankets and slept on the floor in his room. The only one who wasn't down there was Xigbar."

Demyx was going to give him utter crap for his passionate sex scene last night. It had woken Rikku and himself out of a dead sleep. And when even Lulu gave up her room…man.

Unfortunately, Rikku didn't have her swimsuit and nearly put a damper on their plans to swim in the backyard. Fortunately, Lulu had one that was small on her and let Rikku borrow it, and it

fit well enough.

Unlike Lulu, Axel stayed away from the water, sitting on the swinging bench working on painting the design on a glass vase he had made. Luxord had joined after a while, then Zexion sat

out with Axel, reading a book, and Xigbar had come down and made lunch for everyone. Finally Marluxia came out, sat on a shady spot in the grass with a basket of fake flowers and began

working with them, twisting and putting them together.

________

The rest of the week flew by, and the one after that, and even the one after that. Even only a few weeks into being the house, Demyx had grown to a schedule, even though his days were

very much not the same.

He would wake with Axel in the morning, go to school. Do school, and if Rikku had her car, he would go home with her, or take twenty extra minutes to go over to Lulu's school, he'd get

home, and if Rikku drove him, she would be over until nine, after which, if Axel didn't have to work (normally on Tuesdays and Wednesdays) they would watch one of Xigbar's countless

movies, occasionally falling asleep before the movie was over and waking when Xigbar came downstairs and found them there. When Axel did work, Demyx would practice on his sitar or be

out with Rikku and Namine who were going to participate in the talent show with him and Hayner. (They had put the talent show thing together not a week before, Hayner would be on

drums and Demyx on his sitar and the girls, with Rikku on the flute, and Namine and her amazing voice, would accompany them on a song that Olette and Demyx had meshed from their own

personal songs. Demyx would be doing back ground singing as well.)

Lulu had found out about the talent show and offered to add in piano if they wanted too. Demyx figured it gave her more of a reason to go to the show, and she really wanted a good

reason to show off her talent on the keys.

So, for the next three weeks, Olette, Namine and Hayner would come over and practice with Lulu in the living room. Sadly enough for Hayner, he had to stop the last week, considering he

could no longer leave his drum set in Xigbar's living room and he wasn't going to keep bringing it back and forth. Demyx and the girls had no worry however, they knew they had it down

perfect.

The whole time, Axel sat in an envious cloud watching Namine and Rikku flirt with Demyx and his attention going right back at them, even at some times, it seemed like Hayner and him were

a little closer.

*

"He's been here for a little over two months now. And I know, even though Xemnas said they needed more time, you will regret not doing anything when he's here." Luxord said one morning

as they waited for Demyx to come down so they could all leave.

"I don't make moves on people younger then me." Axel said flatly not looking at him. In fact, he had planed out how to do so many times. How easy it would be just to entrap the blonde

teen. Marluxia left four weeks ago and only called to invite him to lunch every week or so.

Axel had even planed it so that Demyx would make the move first. This one was almost fully followed. He went in and had his tattoos finished, his spikes reaching from the dots on the back

of his shoulders and adding one down his back and one down his chest on each side. Behind the spikes down his chest was two intertwined chakrams. He also had a tribal red and white

symbol in on his right shoulder blade on his back. It had cost him a lot of money to have it all finished in one go, then it took a while to let them heal. In fact, it had only been a week or so all

the extra coloring came off and light peeling had stopped.

The thing that stopped him was him Demyx sitting with his friends and laughing as his friend made funny faces at the back of a waiter's head. It made him realize that Demyx was still only a

teenager, and still three years younger than himself.

So he had all the work done for nothing. He didn't even show Demyx that he had done it, nor had he worn anything that would give him a hint. The plan revolved around Demyx seeing them

and reacting a little more then he had seeing the ones on his shoulders and wrists the first day they met. Demyx knew that the ones on his wrists, around his belly button and shoulders

where the only ones he had.

"You tried to make him move on you." Luxord took a drink of his milk.

Axel snapped around and looked at him. "What?"

"I know you went and had your tats finished, I'm not stupid you know. You left lotion on the living room table one night. And you have been wearing stuff that doesn't show anything more

then your hands. Very unlike you." He popped a piece of apple into his mouth. "You said you weren't going to finish them because you 'liked them simple'."

"On that topic, could you help me get some lotion on my back, it's been kinda hard to do it myself." Axel looked at him for a moment, with a raised eyebrow at from Luxord he looks down and

fiddles with his hands. "He has a girlfriend."

"He hits on that blonde punk who plays the drums, Hayner. I know you see it. He cuddles up to you watching your movies Tuesdays and Wednesdays. He leaves his door open when he's

playing his sitar so you will hear it. He only leaves it open when you are here. When you aren't it's closed tight. He also leaves his door open when he's painting so you will ask what it is he's

painting."

"That's stupid Luxord."

"Is not. I peeked in once, he had his music up loud, I didn't say anything. He is an amazing artist. It was a beautiful picture of you and him stopped on a hill at dusk. You were sitting in the

grass and he was on his knees next to you, you were facing each other, your fingers reached out. Or at least I'm sure he was picturing himself sitting with you if he was in the picture

himself."

"And you knew it was me?"

"Well, the red hair isn't something you can mistake." Luxord stood from his chair. "If you're thinking about it now, he's at the library helping put books away for a detention he got last week

for beating some kid up."

"He beat someone up?"

"Yeah, he told me that some guy cornered him coming inside the building, tried to jump him and it turned out that Demyx kicked his ass. I went to the school to bail him out. He told me not to

tell you. That means I'm not telling you that he kicked some guy's ass in school." He left the kitchen. "I know you want to." He called.

"You want to what?" Lulu asked coming from out back.

Axel didn't look at her. He touched his pocket to see if his keys were there. "I'll be back in a little while." And he was gone.

___

Demyx snickered again with the thought of Seifer's shock when he turned around and got him back for throwing a ball into his face a week before in gym and giving him a bad bruise on the

side of his face. He was humiliated when he had to explain the ugly bruise to Axel.

He had to beg himself back into getting to play in the talent show. He offered four weekends of helping the library for it. It had worked. It was week two of his punishment.

As he said good-bye to the librarian, and walked out the door, Axel was pulling up in his car. Demyx walked over carefully. Axel had not known this was for a punishment.

"Hey kid." Axel said rolling down the window. "Would you like to go skating with me? I was on my way and thought of you."

Demyx blushed a little. "Yeah, sure."

"It will just be you and I though, is that okay?"

He smiled. "Perfect."

"Get in then."

Axel was clever in his moves. They got to the skating ring, got their skates on, and he told Demyx to hang on for a second. He had planed a little and had thrown on his hoodie, his only one

that didn't zip. Now, he pulled it off 'accidentally' snagging his t-shirt with it, showing Demyx his back.

He looked at the blonde boy as he laid his hoodie over their shoes. His aqua eyes were dancing with questions, yet they were glazed with admiration, even desire, Axel admitted. "You

okay?" He asked nonchalantly.

Demyx stared at him for a moment more. "Yeah, fine."

Axel grinned in a small victory. "Well, come on then."

___

After skating, and getting home, Demyx jumped right on Axel's back, almost literally. When he flashed his back at the skating ring, he wanted to touch the art work on the fire-ginger's back,

and wherever else he had new ones.

"When did you get those?" Demyx asked as Axel pulled his shirt off in his room.

He shrugged as Demyx reached out to touch them. "About a month or so ago. Figured I aught to get them finished." The familiar skin crawling from before ran over Axel as Demyx's fingers

traced the spikes down his back.

The touch of Axel's skin under his fingers made Demyx shutter himself. He was so close to the boy now. He wondered if the man would ever get what Demyx was trying to do. Luxord had

caught on, and he knew, even though Lulu didn't say anything, she knew. Rikku even asked him about it.

Yeah, so, him and Tidus had this thing together. Yeah, so, his parents found out. Demyx doesn't have parents to find out. And Demyx is only three and a half years younger then him, not five.

What was Xigbar and Lulu going to say? Did they even have to know? How wouldn't they though? He's old enough to know what he is doing. Axel's thoughts raced.

"The only thing that vegged me out was that I couldn't add the fourth spike." He turned to face the blonde boy. "But I have three of them."

"This one is new too?" he asks following the green spike down his chest, then tracing the chakrams. "They are amazing."

Axel blushed a little. "Thank you."

Demyx ran his fingers all the way to the bottom of the spike, then flatten his palm on his lower chest, running it back up, over his shoulder and behind his neck. He pulled the back of his

fingers over Axel's jaw bone.

Axel grabbed Demyx's hand on his cheek. It startled the boy a little when Axel opened his eyes and looked deep into perfect aqua ones.

Demyx stared back into Axel's jade eyes. He was just getting closer and closer. Until then, Axel didn't show that he wanted him to stop. Axel held his hand, and with his other touched

Demyx's cheek, then dropped it to his shoulder and pulled the zipper down on his jacket. His hand slid around his waist and rested on the small of his back.

In one move Axel pulled Demyx to him, their lips forced together.

Axel opened his eyes to Demyx looking close the at chakrams rings on his right shoulder. His eyes were interested and burning with desire. Axel had only pictured them kissing. Demyx looked

up at his eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Axel?" he muttered softly.

"Hmm?" He shifted his eyes a little to the side, leaving his hand on Axel's chest.

Demyx looked back into the man's jade eyes. "If I—would you mind…if—could I—?" He didn't know what to say, or how to ask him anything that had to do with them getting closer.

"Yeah." Axel said lightly. He was only surprised at what Demyx had planed on doing. It was something Axel didn't think about. He'd thought Demyx meant something different. He didn't know

what Demyx could have meant, but not this.

Demyx's eyes lit when Axel said he could. He pushed a little on his toes and lightly touched their lips together. First a brush, and he paused for a moment, Axel's lips remained, then curved a

little, brushing his back. Then it was done, their chasing. All of their taunting was done within that moment.

Axel wrapped his fingers around Demyx's hips and pulled the teen to him. Their lips pressed together. Demyx slid his arms around Axel's neck.

Once more Axel opened his eyes and look at I who was standing a little back, studying him. "I'd have to say they are very you."

When did he step back? How come he didn't feel his hand leave his chest? "Good." Axel said lightly. "That's what I was planning on."

*

After that day skating, Axel got Demyx whenever he could and took him out places. He took him to see his favorite movies, and to his favorite restaurants, took him to go and see a magic

show, and a concert.

"I'm trying everything Luxord." Axel huffed flipping some burgers off the skillet. "For the two weeks I've been taking him out, and doing things with him. Flirting even."

Luxord looked at him over the kitchen counter in the dinner. "You think maybe he's playing with you now? Seeing how far you will go to get him?"

"Demyx wouldn't do that would he?"

"He was flirting with Rikku and Namine to make you jealous. I'm sure he'd toy with you in other ways as well. Or, if you believe it, he's not catching on now. Which kinda is okay, seeing as

you just took vacation time, and he was on thanksgiving break."

Axel looked at him for a moment. "I don't know. He seemed pretty big on me taking him skating that one time. I think he really isn't getting it."

"Well, it's his last weekend working in the library, what reason are you going to have to be out and about now?"

Axel looked at him for another moment, then looked at the clock. It was nearly lunch, he would be off in twenty minutes, Demyx normally got out at about the same time…

"Leave early." Luxord said lightly.

Axel snapped his eyes back to the blonde man. "What?"

"Go on, it's only fifteen minutes." He pulled the string on Axel's apron and took the spatula from his hand. "Hurry now."

"Thanks Luxord." Axel threw his apron on the hook, yanked his keys from his pocket.

*

Axel went straight to the desk to a weary looking woman. "Is Demyx still here? I have to tell him something rather important."

"What is it? I'll write it down."

"Oh, no, it's kinda long, it won't mess him up, promise." Axel said with a sincere look.

The woman sighed and smiled a little at him. "He's in the very back row on the right there." She pointed down an isle of ceiling-tall shelves.

Axel thanked her and took off to the very end. Turning into the last set of shelves, he kept his eyes on the blonde boy listening to music and bobbing his head as he located the right place

for a book.

Demyx saw Axel about halfway down the row to him, he set down the book he was on and pulled out his headphones. "Hey Axel." He smiled, turning to him. Axel looked set on something,

walked right up to him, put on hand on each shoulder, pushed him lightly into the wall at the end of the row and pressed his lips to Demyx's.

Axel felt Demyx's whole body tense up against his as he pressed the teenage boy to the library wall, his lips smothering the blonde's. It only took a moment before Demyx kissed him back,

that's when Axel pulled away. He said, "see you at home," walked out of the library, got in his car and drove home.


	7. Rejection

**SEVEN: Rejection**

"Are you okay?" Rikku asked as Demyx sat quietly in her car on the way to Hayner's to pick up him and Namine. "Is it Axel again? What happened?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Demyx muttered.

"You're a shit liar." She said firmly stopping the car in front of Hayner's house and honking. "Tell me or I will tell Hayner that you like him."

"I don't like Hayner." Demyx said lightly. "Tell him what you will, he won't believe that."

"Let's test it. Here comes Namine." Rikku said lightly.

Namine pulled the back door open and sat. "Hayner will be a minute longer."

Riku looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Axel kissed Demyx." She said.

Namine looked at her, then to Demyx. "He did?"

Demyx was so busted on this one. "I didn't say that. Rikku assumed that's what happened." He told her turning in his seat.

"Bet he came in, and you just happened to be in the back of the library and he kissed you. Pressed you against the wall huh?" Rikku said knowingly.

"Did you kiss him back?" Namine asks.

"How was it?" Rikku cut in. "Luxord told me that he was a good kisser."

"What'd he do that for?" Namine asks her.

Rikku shrugged. "Beats me, I'm sure he was drunk."

"So, was it?" Namine turns her eyes back to the blonde boy.

"I don't want to talk about. I'm still trying to figure the whole thing out."

"What thing?" Rikku asks.

Demyx closed his mouth. Oh no, he wasn't going to tell Rikku and Namine what went down in the library.

"Come on now, we won't tell anyone." Namine says. "It'll make you feel better."

"I don't think so." Demyx mutters.

"If not, we can try and help you out. I mean I've know Axel for just about all my life." Rikku offers.

Demyx thought on it for a moment. Sure Rikku would be a help in figuring out what was going on and what made Axel do something like that. "Well—"

"You know what I don't understand?" Rikku cut in. "Axel doesn't go for younger people. He swore after Tidus that he wouldn't ever again."

"Who?" Namine asks.

"He's the kid in our drama class with the shorts that aren't the same length."

"Serious? He's like two years younger than us, though."

"Apparently he lied to Axel and told him that he was Axel's age. Tidus looks like he should be twenty." Rikku shrugs. "Axel believed it, took him home. A month later Axel found out that Tidus

was five years younger then him, Tidus's parents found out and Axel almost went to court had it not been for Tidus defending him. Needless to say, Axel never saw Tidus again."

"What do you think made him go after Demyx?"

"I donno, but judging from what Luxord said, Axel has been fighting off his feelings for some time. From the sound of it, sense Demyx moved into their house."

Demyx's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Demyx, it's Lulu, um, I guess you should come home now, start packing, Xemnas and Saïx are here so that you can move into their house with them now, said that everything is done."

"They want me to go today?" Demyx asks her.

"Well, they kinda are like that. I think it's stupid that they even got you before they had a place to keep you. I know that you aren't going to want to move. Right?"

"Let me see the phone." Said a voice in the background.

There was some scuffling sounds and a new voice come on the line. "Listen Demyx, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean, you are old enough to live on your own now. I'm sure

you don't want to go and live with Xemnas and Saïx, they aren't the kind of people who will take care of you like we do." Axel's sad voice said.

Demyx sat, holding the phone there for a moment. "No, I don't want to go… I didn't want to live with them when I first met them. But I mean, they did all that just so I could live with them

right? Wouldn't it be rude to tell them I don't want to live with them now?"

"As an insight," Xigbar started. "They only wanted a reason to make a new room, you were prefect. Xemnas planned it so that you would come live here, like it and not want to move out."

Demyx noticed that Xigbar was talking in a low voice. "You can tell him no. You are more than welcome to stay in my house as long as you want."

"Thank you. I'll be there in a little while then."

Namine and Rikku stared at him. "What's up?" Hayner walked over and got into the car.

"Can you take me back home?" Demyx asked Rikku.

"Of course." She blinked at him. "What happened?"

Demyx looked at his closed phone. "I have to go and tell my uncle that I don't want to live with him and his husband, after he spent a lot of money to make me a room to live in. He's the

reason I'm not still back in an orphanage."

"You were in an orphanage?" Hayner asks.

Demyx sighed. "Yeah, it's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it. But the orphanage was ready to kick me out onto the streets and Xemnas saved me from that."

"Did he warn you that he was coming today?" Namine asks.

Rikku starts her car up. "I think it's ridiculous that there was no warning."

"Xigbar told me that Xemnas planed it out that I would like living with them, and that I was a reason for Xemnas to add a room to his loft. He had to get special permission and everything to

do it."

"Wonder what they would want another room for." Namine ponders.

"Don't worry. You can tell him no then. Shouldn't be a problem." Namine says sitting back. "I mean, you like living with Xigbar, Lulu and Axel right? What's the problem?"

"I was being used." Demyx muttered in a little voice. "I was used as a sob story."

Namine touched his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Now you get to stay where you are and you don't have to worry any longer." She leaned closer. "Plus, now you can stay with Axel."

"That's why I don't want to go home." Demyx said quietly to her. "I'm not ready to face that yet. What am I going to say? 'Oh yeah, Axel, thanks for making-out with me in the library today, it

was a really wonderful experience."

"I knew you thought it was." Rikku said and Namine snorted with a held back giggle.

"What happened?" Hayner asks pulling the car door open and sitting.

"Nothing." All three of them say at once.

Hayner put his hands up. "Okay, sorry to ask."

"You shouldn't have a problem, act like nothing happened. Act nonchalant about it. Just for now, anyway. Later, you pounce." Rikku says.

Namine and Rikku giggled and giggled at Rikku's comment. Demyx sank into his seat, not wanting to face the ginger just yet.

*

"You did what?!" Lulu demands at a passing Axel.

"Well, you see…I was…provoked." He said not looking at her.

"'Provoked'? By what?" she puts her hands on her hips.

Axel looked at her for a moment, then away from her like a punished puppy. "Luxord."

"So you went and—ugh."

"Hey, hey, I've been trying to get him to move first, but it hasn't been working, I had to do something." He said looking back at her. What was he suppose to do, the whole four hundred

dollar finish-tattoos plan hadn't worked. He wasn't going to waste all that money for nothing to happen.

"What a wonderful solution," Xigbar says from the couch. "Go to where he's working and tease him against a library wall. That's sure to work."

"What do you think he is going to tell Xemnas when he gets here?" Lulu asks looking into the kitchen where Xemnas and Saïx sat at the table talking.

"He'll say no." Axel said.

"You're sure?"

Axel looked at Lulu with a knowing look. "If I'm not here, yeah. So if he asks, I'm not here. I'll be in the garage working." And he was gone.

Demyx stepped into the door just a moment later. He looked around for a second then looked at Lulu. "Are Xemnas and Saïx here?"

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen."

Demyx keep his eyes moving around, searching, and said. "Okay." He walked to the kitchen.

Xemnas stood as his entrance. "Hello."

"Hey."

Saïx stood. "Sorry we didn't warn you."

Demyx shifted his feet. "I don't mean to be rude about this, and I apologize about not telling you sooner, but, would you mind terribly if I where to want to stay here?"

Xemnas kind of hid his smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am already here, and Xigbar said it would be okay. It'd be hard to move again you know?"

"Well," Saïx put a hand on his shoulder lightly. "If you are sure, we want you to be happy."

Demyx nodded. "I'd like to stay here."

It was over and done with. Xemnas and Saïx left with glee, Demyx gets to stay with Xigbar and things were well. "Where is Axel?" Demyx asked Lulu.

She took a drink of her tea and shrugged. "Think he left." She nodded to the garage. "Who knows?"

Demyx smiled.

"Could you get my purse out of my car for me, while you are out there?" She asked throwing him her keys. Lulu was giving him a reason to go out into the garage.

"Alright."

Lulu winked at him. "Play nice."

Demyx headed out to the garage, he could hear Axel shuffling about in his separate room. As Demyx slid the key into Lulu's car, the flame-ginger came out into the garage.

"Oh, Demyx." He said stopping in the door.

"Hello." Demyx opened the door, snatched Lulu's purse off the passenger seat, closed the door and bleeped the car locked. "Thought you left."

"Naw, came out to work. I almost have everything I want in my shop done." Axel shoved his hands into his pockets. Demyx looked at him this time. He was in a pair of tight black pants, a

tight no-sleeved shirt, his hair pulled back.

"That's good." Demyx nodded, tearing his eyes away from him. "I should get this to Lulu." He held up the bag, and started to the door.

This meant walking right by Axel.

As the blonde boy passed him, Axel stepped in front of him, stopping him from going through the door. He took a step towards the blonde, and the blonde took a step backwards. "Have you

talked to Xemnas and Saïx?"

"Yeah." Demyx said trying to stay nonchalant like Rikku suggested. "I'm staying here, I mean, it would be hard to move again you know?"

"Yeah, that's good." Axel smiled, and scratched the tip of his nose. "I got this new movie, I was wondering if you would watch it with me tonight?"

Demyx smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well," Axel stepped out of the way. Demyx was playing it too cool now. He was beginning to think that Luxord was right and the teen was just messing with his head. Demyx got his hand

on the door knob, turned it, pushed the door open, one foot inside and Axel yanked him back, pulling the boy to him and kissing him hard on the lips.

Demyx had dropped Lulu's purse on the kitchen floor as Axel yanked him back. This time Axel wasn't getting away with kissing him, and not letting him kiss back.

If Demyx was going to play dirty with him, Axel was going to play dirty back. As Demyx went to kiss back, he pulled away, lightly pushing Demyx back.

Demyx wouldn't have it. Wouldn't let Axel get away with it this time. He pushed the ginger back into wall, pinning his hands to the wall and forcing his lips on Axel's.

If he would have known that Demyx was going to kiss him, Axel would have turned his head out of the way, just to get him back. But, Axel didn't expect it from the shy blonde boy. So when

Demyx pushed his lips on Axel's he was shocked.

Demyx pulled away. "God damn it, if you're going to kiss me, let me kiss back." He hissed and pushed their lips together once more.

Axel was weak in the position he was in. Demyx had him helpless against a wall; had him helpless period. This just so happened to be the one thing Axel couldn't fight being turned-on by. He

kissed the blonde boy back hungrily.

Demyx pulled away, let the man go, snatched Lulu's purse off the kitchen floor and closed the door before Axel got through.

By the time Axel yanked the door open, Lulu was sitting digging for something in her bag, and the front door had just clicked shut. Axel hurried his way to the front door, and yanked it open.

Demyx was just at the end of the walk. No way was he going to let someone get away with using his own tricks on him.

He hurried and caught Demyx by the arms and turned his around. "Don't think you will get away with that."

"You did." Demyx said with a sly look. "Awe, why not? Does it turn you on?"

Axel narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "That was my trick to get you back."

"Get me back? What did I do?"

"You were toying with me. I could see it. Taunting me."

"You were too afraid to do something about liking me. I figured I would torture you the way you have been torturing me for the last two months."

"What?"

"How stupid are you? Do you know how much you hung on me, and hinted that you liked me? You can't be that dumb, everyone around you saw it. They all know. Everyone knew but you."

Demyx threw back at him. "You were all over Marluxia with no problem."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Axel huffed.

How dare he?! Demyx growled, "Do not tell me to shut-"

Axel did what he thought would make the boy be quiet. He forced Demyx's body against his and forced their lips together. It sure worked. Demyx had no objection.

This time, before Demyx kissed him back, he put his hand behind Axel's head, then pressed his lips back, Axel had no way of pulling away.

Smart cookie. Axel thought. He kissed back, not caring that Rikku, Namine and Hayner were in the car at the end of the drive. "Do you need any more evidence?" Namine asked Hayner as

Axel yanked Demyx towards him.

Hayner had his eyebrows raised high. "Well, gesh, I knew he was hitting on me." he leaned back chuckling a little.

"Awe." Rikku cooed.

Namine looked at her.

"How romantic is that?"

"What?" Namine asks.

She sighed. "What a better way to make your loved one stop arguing then to cut them off with a kiss."

Namine punched Hayner in the arm. "We fight all the time and you don't ever do that!"

Rikku giggled.

Demyx got into the car a few moments later, a little flustered.

"You okay?" Namine asks.

"Fine." Demyx says in a high voice.

"So? What did you tell Xemnas and Saïx?" Hayner asks changing the topic.

"I told him I didn't want to move again, and that I wanted to stay."

"What'd he say?" Namine asks.

"That, if that's what I really wanted then they would want me happy."

"You looked happy to me." Rikku mutters.

Demyx blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Sounds like Axel's really not the problem." Namine says nonchalantly.

Rikku started her car again. "I didn't see a problem in the first place."

*

Demyx got home right at six that night. Axel just had come out of the garage, wiping his hands off on an old rag. Lulu was in her room studying and Xigbar was watching TV in the living room

with Luxord on the love seat.

"Oh, good, just in time." Axel smiled at the teen lightly.

"Let me shower first, then I'll be down." Demyx said lightly blushing and getting up the stairs as quick as he could and disappearing into the bathroom.

Axel frowned at the closed door. Luxord walked in through the hall to the kitchen. "Looks like you are going to have a discussion with Marluxia. He called a little while ago to say that he's

coming back out to visit. Whatever will he do without his bum-buddy?" he pulled the refrigerator door open.

"Really?" Axel asks, washing his hands in the sink. "Huh. Seems like a small problem now, don't you think?"

"You won't fall to Marluxia right?" Luxord stared at him, closing the door. "You know that Demyx would be heart-broken."

"How stupid do I look to you?" He asks. "Screw Marluxia. He managed to get me last time, it won't happen again." He dried his hands on a towel hanging from the oven handle and turns

from the blonde man. "Besides, I'll be busy. I have to get everything in the shop."

"Didn't Marluxia offer to help you?"

"So did Demyx." Axel says walking from the kitchen. He sat on the couch, checking to see if everything was okay for the work on the following day. "Demyx has a break for winter, two weeks,

so around Christmas he's going to come and help me. Marluxia has to work. After work he'll be coming over."

There was a thing about Dark City. No matter what season it was, it was always a perfect temperature. No matter what. Axel hadn't ever seen a white-Christmas in his whole life. The good

thing about that was that it never foiled out-door plans (i.e. moving into a new shop you were about to own).

"So really, no matter whether or not Marluxia is coming to stay or not, I will see him. I don't understand what keeps bringing him back here all the sudden."

"His girlfriend kicked him out of their apartment." Luxord says lightly.

Axel coughed on his drink of water he just took. "Girlfriend? Marluxia has a girlfriend? You're joking right?"

"No. I've met her, she's a cutie, I'll tell you something. Long blond hair, tiny little girl though, gets a kick out of the pansy. Her name's Larxene." He scratches his shoulder. "I'm guessing that

she found out he was messing around with Zexion again."

"Messing around with Zexion?" Axel looks at him. Something has to be wrong with Marluxia for him to mess around with Zexion. Zexion of all people. What was wrong with Zexion?

"Just decided to warn you."

"By the way, you have a date on Saturday." Axel adds in.

Luxord whips around at the door to look at him. "What?"

"I'm not telling you anything more then you will want to go. It's the restaurant up on 90th. That little French restaurant."

"The La Moiré?" He asks. "With who?!" his whole face was lit up.

"Oh, I'm not telling you." Axel says putting his glass into the dishwasher.

Luxord put his hands on his hips and stepped in front of the door. "With whom, Axel, you better tell me."

Axel raised and eyebrow at him. "Be there, or be square Blondie, got it memorized?" he pushed Luxord out of the way, skipped stairs to his room and changed out of his clothes that smelt

like fire, ash, metal and glass.


	8. Showers

**EIGHT: Showers**

Demyx had to admit that Marluxia coming over had worried him. That was until one night, when he had got home after his last day of school before break, Marluxia was sitting on the couch,

reading a book, Axel had just come in from the garage. It seemed that they were the only two home.

Demyx went right up to the bathroom, as he does, to shower, he started the water, collected his clothes and a towel, locked the door to Luxord's room, and as he had gotten back into the

bathroom, there sat Axel, on the counter.

"What are you doing Axel?" Demyx asks setting the towel on the rack next to the bathtub.

Axel uncrossed his legs and hopped down from the counter, stepping close to him. "Mind if I join you? I mean, I was working out in the garage, and instead of wasting two showers, might as

well right?"

Demyx blushed a little. For the whole three weeks him and Axel had 'been together', Demyx had only agreed to try sex once. And it was when the house was completely empty. Good thing

too. "Marluxia is here Axel."

The ginger boy frowned at his little blonde boy. "Awe, come on, Marluxia doesn't care." He put his hands on Demyx's hips and pulled him closer.

Demyx giggled. "Please Axel."

"Please Demyx?" he brushed their lips a little. Demyx leaned closer to him, Axel pulled back, letting the boy go completely.

Demyx pulled him back, pressing his body to Axel's and cramming their lips together. "Alright, alright." He mutters.

Axel smiled, looking into his oceanic eyes. "Like a charm."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at the man. "Whatever. Just get undressed."

"Slow down tiger." Axel raises his eyebrow.

The teen didn't take it, yanked his own shirt off his head then turned to Axel who hadn't even started. "Awe, it's okay, I promise I won't laugh, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Axel snorted. "Embarrassed? Me?"

Shockingly, most of the shower they took was them giggling and talking as they washed down. There was, of course, lots of touching, and 'accidental' brushes. After their shower it was

straight to the bedroom.

**(I know, it was short sorry**

**keep going though)**


	9. Showing Off At The Carnival

**(okay, so with chapter, i have have to give dibs to whom ever's sorty i kinda took the idea from -sorry i dont remember you but MONDO thanks-)**

**NINE: Showing Off At The Carnival**

"I look okay right?" Demyx asked Lulu again.

Lulu brushed his collar down again. "You look great Demyx, and if you don't hurry, you are going to be late for check in."

He was rocking on the balls of his feet. "I'm sorry, that you couldn't play with us."

"Again, it's okay Demyx." She turned him and pushed him to the door as there was a honk outside. "See, they are waiting for you, hurry."

The blonde streaked out the house.

"Please lay still Axel."

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't easy for me, and you wiggling is not helping." Luxord leaned over him, moving so that he had a knee on either side of the ginger. "Let me finish really quick and you can get up."

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can be like this."

"I'm working on it."

"You do know how wrong this looks right?" Lulu leaned on the door frame to Axel's room, watching both men on the bed.

Axel shot her a dirty look. "I'm not enjoying it being like this you know."

"I would think not, however, Luxord seems to be enjoying himself."

"Temptation is crazy." Luxord said not looking away from Axel's bare back.

"Don't distract him Lulu, I want to get up."

She chuckled. "You sure are doing a lot for this."

Axel rolled his eyes away from her and stared at the only thing in his line of view, his dresser. He was eager to see how go of a job Luxord was doing.

It was something for Demyx, all this work. And Axel had been wanting to try staining for a while now. Now there was a reason.

Luxord stood up off him and he slid off the bed and in front of the mirror. A smile cracked over his lips. It was perfect, Luxord wasn't doing a bad job, it was a good thing he had a tattoo artist

friend of his trace out the picture onto his skin with a black marker. He could only wait to see the blonde's face when he saw.

"Alright, get back over here." Luxord says from the bed. "I have a little under half an hour to finish."

"Demyx's thing doesn't start for another two." Lulu says.

"Knowing Axel it will take him that long to get ready."

"It will not." Axel turns around. "I already have everything pretty much ready. I made sure to give you plenty of time."

Luxord rolled his eyes. "The only reason I am doing this is because of that date with Xigbar." Which had gone a lot better than Axel had planed it to go. Luxord practically pounced him with

glee the next morning, apparently, Xigbar and him had gone to a movie after the restaurant, and then out to a bar for a while. They got back quite early in the morning. It woke Axel up as

they giggled their way up to Xigbar's room.

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell yes."

Axel just smiled. "Good," he stretched out his legs before he laid back down on his stomach to let Luxord finish.

___

Axel had to admit, that as much as he didn't like smelling like lemons and mango (the juice made the dye soak into his skin better) he did like how the whole thing turned out. He stood in the

mirror again, turning and admiring.

"We are leaving with or without you in fifteen minutes Axel!" Lulu calls up the stairs. Axel tore himself away from the mirror and pulled on his black leather pants, his black leather vest and

black boots that stopped just below his knees and had buckles all the way up them. He added a few stud belts to his hip, wrists, and a stud choker around his neck.

"Alright, fine, Wakka and I are leaving, you have to take Xigbar and Luxord with you!" Lulu calls up.

Gave himself one more look over himself. "What?" he calls down

"You know we will drink." Luxord says. "And we don't want to drive drunk."

"You don't mind do you?" Xigbar asks.

He gathered his phone, keys and wallet then walked from his room, they were all standing in the living room.

Luxord whistled. "Bloody hell Axel."

Lulu raised an eyebrow at him as he walked down the stairs. "God, Axel."

"What?"

"If I wasn't taken, I'd be taking you." Luxord said. Xigbar cleared his throat. Luxord wrapped an arm around the man's waist. "That is if this sexy man wasn't around."

Lulu made a gag sound, rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Gag, I'm getting out of here."

"Let's go."

"Mustn't keep Demyx waiting." Luxord says with a wink.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's in for." Xigbar sighed. Axel rolled his eyes and they left the house.

____

The school was also doing a carnival along with the talent show. You could barely make the building out in the maze of booths, venders and rides. A stage could be made out in the back of

the parking lot, on it was a DJ, large speakers spouted out music. The aroma of popcorn, cotton candy, and hotdogs filled the air along with the smell of all the people young and old.

Axel pulled the wrist bands out of his wallet that gave them the rights to get into the carnival for free. He handed one to Lulu and one to Xigbar. Demyx had gotten three of them for being in

the show, he gave them to the people in his house, minus Luxord, who offered he would just pay (Xigbar was going to pay for him).

They showed there wrists at the entrance, Wakka and Luxord paid, and the two couples split from Axel, who was left standing alone, wondering were the little blonde could be.

"Axel!" A girl came running up to him.

"Rikku." Axel smiled at finding some one so soon. "How goes it?"

"Good! Is my brother here?"

"Yeah, he just walked off with Xigbar though."

"So are they 'official' yet?"

Axel laughs. "I would assume that would what you would call it."

"What's with the get up?" She asks looking him up and down.

Axel shrugs. "Just something I felt like wearing I suppose."

She put her hands on her hips. "Sure, whatever." She gave him a big wink.

"I'm wearing more then you have ever."

She giggled and shook her head. Tonight she was in a pair of blue short shorts with a yellow tube top, and a pair of yellow and blue strappy heals that had ribbons that laced up to the

middle of her thighs, her red-orange hair was up in a strange bun with yellow and blue feathers. "Come on, Demyx is over with Hayner, Olette and Namine."

Axel followed her weaving around people. There were so many ages here, Axel was shocked. He saw elders, and adults, loads of teens, and middle schoolers, even an occasional elementary

kid would run by some times.

Demyx had his back turned when Axel and Rikku showed up. He was talking to Namine and Hayner. Namine gave him a warm smile when she saw him.

"Demyx!!" Calls a voice.

Through the crowd two girls came running up, neither of which Axel had ever seen. One had short brown hair, was about Demyx's height, one green eye and one blue eye, and was clad in a

purple skirt, a white and pink layered shirt, and purple boots, the other was clad in all black, black hair and deep eyes.

Both girls pulled Demyx into a group hug.

Axel hung back a little bit.

"Yuna! Tifa! What-how-your…here?" Demyx was awe struck.

"That's right buddy, you think we could let something like this go by with out us seeing it?" The brunette asks.

"How did you get here?"

"My mom let me borrow the car." The black hair one says.

"Wow. It's great that you are here!" Demyx gives them another hug together. Hayner clears his throat. Demyx turns and looks at him as if he had forgotten they were all there. "Oh! Yuna,

Tifa, these are my friends, Namine, Hayner, Olette, Pence and Rikku. Guys, these are my two best friends from down on the islands, Yuna and Tifa."

Yuna, the brunette, gave them all a big smile. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Blondie hasn't been giving you guys issues has he?" Tifa asks leaning an arm on Demyx's shoulder.

"Only as much as one blonde boy can." Axel says stepping into the group.

Demyx's eyes looked at him for half a second before they became as wide as plates, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Hello Axel." Namine says after giving Demyx a look.

"Hey Namine, Rikku, Hayner, Olette, and umm…."

"Pence." He holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Are the others here too?" Namine asks.

"Xigbar and Luxord are off somewhere and Lulu and Wakka are around too." Axel hooks his thumbs into his belt loops.

Namine gave Demyx a nudge with her foot.

"Oh, um…Yuna…Tifa…this is umm…" Demyx looked like talking was difficult for him.

"Names' Axel," he gave them a little bow of his head.

"Nice to meet you." Yuna give a little bow of her head.

"How do you know Demyx?" Tifa asks.

Axel knew he didn't fit in with all the rest of the teenagers. "Demyx is staying with my uncle, my cousin and I."

"Well, it's about damn time." Tifa says to Demyx.

"-Everywhere?" Demyx sputters out. "Are…those…everywhere?" Demyx was running his eyes over the head of the great red and orange dragon Axel had stained onto his skin. The great

dragon started on his back, where his body rested, his tail curving down his right leg, one claw on his left, and the other on his right side where the dragon had wrapped his head around to

his chest to blow flames down his left side and leg. Wrapped around his left arm, under the dragons claw were black vines with sharp purple thorns and bright red bleeding flowers, the vine

wrapped over his shoulder and spilled out onto his back around the dragon. The vines also wrapped around to his right arm, the thorns dug into his skin where drops of blood formed, there

were no flowers on this one.

Axel gave him a wide smile. "Sorta."

"Let…see" he says taking a step closer.

Axel laughed this time and pulled the zipper on his vest down slowly. Demyx's jaw practically fell to the ground when Axel turned and showed them the back of the dragon, he left his vest

hanging on his wrists. He turned to keep the picture as one to face them and show them the face of the dragon.

Demyx placed his fingers on the dragons face and drew them down his chest and stomach. "They don't smear. Are they…real?"

"Naw, I just did some staining. So they will go away, better enjoy them while you can." Demyx looked straight up into his eyes. In that moment, Axel forgot about the seven other teens that

were standing there with them.

"What…when…why?"

Axel shrugs. "I knew you would like them."

Demyx pushed up on his toes and threw his arms around Axel's neck, pulling the flame-ginger's lips to his.

"Demyx! Seifer at three o'clock." Rikku says quickly.

The blonde separated away from Axel like he gave him a very strong shock. He tugged at his light blue tank top and his dark blue vest. Then as another boy walked up he shoved the tops of

his fingers into the pockets on his dark blue shorts.

"Oh, you showed up." The one in front says, stopping right in front of Demyx. Axel rolled his eyes at the boy. He had a beanie over his head, blue pants, a strange sweater like vest zipped

up, showing his belly and a white sleeveless trench coat.

"Only so we can kick your ass." Demyx snaps back at him.

The boy laughed. "So you think."

"Oh, shove it up your ass Seifer." Demyx folds his arms.

Namine steps up. "You know what Seifer?" The boy looked at her. "I think I may need to get you a straw very soon."

"What would I need a fucking straw for?"

"With your head that far up your ass, you will surly need some way to breath." All of them laughed and Namine gave him a smirk.

The boy looked pissed. Axel had to give Namine major kudos on that one.

The Seifer took a swipe at Demyx with his fist. The blonde ducked to the side, then came up with the heel of his palm to Seifer's nose. There was a loud pop and Seifer fell backwards, his

head colliding with a pole of the near-by stand they were behind.

Demyx stood straight and looked down at him. Seifer blinked a little, then passed out. "Well, damn it."

Axel stepped in. "Don't worry about it. I'll take him over to the first aid tent."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"He slipped and fell." Axel looked down at the boy who was now slowly being covered in the blood that was trickling from his nose. He bent down and picked him up. "Demyx, stay here."

"What for?"

"Haven't you gotten in a fight with him once before an gotten detention for it?" Axel gives him a look.

Demyx looked down to the street. "Maybe."

"I'll go with." Namine says quickly.

___

Axel smiled knowing that Seifer couldn't play because his nose was broken. That's what he got for trying to mess with Demyx. He and Namine were walking back over now.

"So, how's it going with Demyx?" She asks.

"Oh, well. How's it going with Hayner?"

She feel quiet for a moment. "We aren't together any more."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Axel rubs his arm.

"It's alright, he's going out with Olette and…I kinda found some one too."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"His name is Roxas."

Wait what? Axel stopped. "Huh?"

"He's really nice," she noticed he stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

"Know him?" I was with the boy for a while. "I—um…yeah, he's a friend of mine. I didn't see you as the kind to go after older guys." Axel nudges her arm.

"He's only two years older than me," she blushes. "He's suppose to be coming to watch us play tonight."

"Oh, really?" Wonder-fucking-full. Roxas and him didn't really leave on a good note. In fact, he hasn't see Roxas in almost a year and a half.

Namine prattled on and on about him until they got back to the group. Axel wasn't listening though, he was worried about what kind of shit Roxas was going to throw at him this time.

"Hey Namine—oh shit," speak of the devil himself.

Roxas was standing with the others, waiting. Apparently, no one mentioned that Namine was with Axel.

"Roxas," Axel says glancing at him and stepping up next to Demyx.

Namine gave him a hug and a smiled kiss on the cheek, "I didn't know you knew Axel."

"Oh, Axel and I know each other, quite well."

Axel tried to ignore their conversation. "What time are you guys on?" He asks Demyx.

"Oh, in about two hours."

"Isn't that right Axel?"

Axel turned to Roxas, "what more could you want with me Roxas?"

"Hey, Demyx, lets go dance," Yuna says pulling him off, Tifa, Hayner, Olette and Pence followed after.

"Don't even think you can fool me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kairi told me everything. It was all just a fucking lie huh?"

Axel was confused at this point. "She told you what?"

"About you and her going out while we were?"

"You guys went out?" Namine throws in.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Axel snaps back.

Roxas takes a step closer to him. "Don't try and lie to me Axel."

"I'm not lying. I thought I was in love with you, so what makes you think I would cheat on you? The only reason Kairi told you that was because she was sick of watching you cause me

pain!" Axel takes a step closer to Roxas this time, "and what about you and Sora huh? I know you wanted him. You guys hung out oddly a lot."

"This has nothing to do with him!"

"How fucking retarded are you? This has everything to do with Sora! You left me go for him! How did it feel when he left you for Riku huh? Then you try and come back to me because he hurt

you?"

Roxas fumes for a moment, knowing he is loosing this argument. "Whatever Axel, you had no problem moving on after me. I mean, First Selphie, and Yuffie, then Leon, Cloud and Marluxia.

You were with someone different every week."

Axel put a hand over his eyes, "you are stupid. Clearly the blonde has rotted your little brain into thinking that this all was my fault."

"I wanted to come back to you!"

"Just because you got hurt. I wasn't stupid enough to be your rebound. You were using me the whole time to get to Sora."

"Don't be stupid."

"You're the same pompous asshole I remember, I was foolish to think that you could ever care about any one other than yourself. You are just plain selfish."

Roxas shoved his shoulder. "Don't be full of yourself Axel. At least I'm not a slut. Your looks got to your ego."

Axel didn't shove back.

"I came back to you because I knew I made a mistake," he shoved again.

Axel caught his arm, "don't start with me Roxas. You think you can win this with a fight, your wrong. You have always been weak."

"Ha! You think I couldn't take you down in a fight?"

"You know you couldn't. See, here is the pompous showing again. You really should stop lying to yourself."

Roxas took a swing. Axel wasn't expecting it, and Roxas's fist collided with his cheek. It made him stumble back. "The only pompous one I see here is you."

"Your stupid Roxas," Axel stepped around him.

"Don't walk away from me," Roxas grabbed his arm and wiped him around.

"Is there something more you want to say to me?" Axel asks.

The next thing that happened, really got Axel turned around. Roxas pulled him roughly closer, then pressed their lips together.

In less than a second, Axel shoved him back as hard as he could; Roxas stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Not only are you stupid, your pathetic. You were so two years ago. Besides,

my heart is taken."

Demyx was standing, staring at him. "Axel—"

The ginger only swept him up into a gentle kiss, "I'm sorry you had to see that Demyx. How about you and me go have some fun around the carnival?"

The blonde didn't know what to say for a moment, "yeah…yeah. I'd like that. But, Namine…"

"Don't worry about me," she says walking up. "I'm sorry about him Axel. Apparently, he was drinking before he came around here."

Axel sighed, "I'm sorry Namine."

"Don't be foolish, Axel, it's not your fault. His mother…is in the hospital on her deathbed. He's been kind of a wreck."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Axel sighs again, then gives her a sincere look. "If it's alright with Demyx you are more then welcome to join us."

"That's alright with me," Demyx says quickly.

Namine chuckles, "naw, that's alright. Rikku and I were going to go look around when she gets back from the bathroom."

"Are you and Tifa going to be alright?" Demyx asks Yuna.

"Don't worry about us," Tifa snatches him around the neck. "You and Axel just go have fun. We can't get too lost around here," she ruffles his hair.

"You guys can come with us if you would like," Namine offers.

"See, we have people to hang with," Tifa let's go of him and winks. "Go on now, no need to worry."

Axel laces their hands together and pulls him off, "thanks girls."

"Have fun," they call back.


	10. MakeUp Or MakeOut

**(Sorry this one is short, i'll let you know when/ if i add to this or start the rest)**

**TEN: Make-Up Or Make-Out**

With Seifer out of the talent show, Demyx and the others could just play and have fun. They had seen all the other people joining, and they didn't have a chance against Demyx's band.

The blonde smiled at the thought. Not to mention that he wouldn't get in trouble for knocking the asshole out this time. Nothing could have gone wrong with all this.

"Earth to Demyx, are you there?" A hand waved in front of his eyes.

He looked up at the flame-ginger. "Oh, I'm sorry Axel." Demyx had to admit that seeing Roxas kiss Axel like that had made him furious. How dare someone try that on his Axel? He would have

to remember to kick Roxas's ass later.

"Are you okay?" Axel asks with a worried look in his jade eyes.

Demyx just smiled at him. "I'm fine, sorry, just thinking."

"This isn't about the whole thing with Roxas is it?" He asks in an ashamed tone. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry." He gave Axel's hand a squeeze. "I'll kick Roxas's ass later to make up for it." Axel chuckled. "Lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Alright."

"Have you ever had eel before?"

Axel gave him a weird look. "No, I can't say I have."

Demyx points over to a stand. "There, I can't get one for us. It's good, I think you will like it." He pulls the man with him.

"Think you can catch one?" A woman standing next to a big tank of eels asks as they step up to the stand.

"I'll bet you anything I can." Demyx says.

"Alright. If you can catch one on the first try, you get it for free, how's that sound?" The woman wagers.

"If I catch one on the first try, I want it cooked to."

"How about, if you get one on the first try, you'll get the fish free and it's only ten muney to have me cook it?"

Demyx scans his eyes over the prices hanging above the tank. It was fifty for the fish alone, and to have it cooked was another thirty. "Alright, deal."

"Deal?" the woman holds out her hand.

Demyx shakes it and gives a little side look to Axel who was watching the whole thing with interest. "Alright. Do I get to pick which one?"

"Sure." The woman says handing him a pair of gloves.

"I don't need those."

She looks at him for a moment. "Alright, tough guy, let's see what you got."

Demyx looks into the tank for a moment, watching all the eels laying about the bottom. Under one of the rocks, was a short plump looking one. He would go for that one.

He pulls off his rubber bracelets. "Can you hold these?" He hands them over to Axel. Then slowly, he dips both arms into the tank. None of the fish even seem to notice him. With both arms

half way into the water, he settles his hands over the eel he wants. It gave a stir. He didn't move. The fish settled back down and he clamped both hands around it, he uses his thumbs to

press the gills down. The fish thrashes around for a few moments, then falls limp in his hands. He pulls it from the tank.

"Well, look at you." The woman gives him a smile. "I haven't had anyone all night that could even catch one of the things."

"I use to live on an island, eel was my mom's favorite fish." He says handing the limp fish over to the woman.

She gives him a smile and chuckles a little. "Well, you know how to bargain that. It will take about twenty minutes to be ready for you. If you want to come back then, I'll have it all ready for

you. What's your name?"

"I'm Demyx."

She writes his name down on a piece of paper, then digs out a towel and a bottle of hand sanitizer. "I wont soon forget you, Demyx."

"Good, because that one looks good." He says drying off his arms and using sanitizer to get rid of the fish water off his hands and arms. "We'll be back."

"Well, look at you Mr. high and mighty fisher." Axel teases as they walk away from the stand.

Demyx blushes a little. "It's nothing, Tifa, Yuna and I would catch fish for fun sometimes."

"You were that bored?"

"Hey!"

"Awe, I'm just teasin'." Axel says wrapping his arm around Demyx's waist. "Come on, lets go hit up some of those rides."

**(plz review and tell me what you think.)**


	11. A Wonder On The Farris Wheel

**THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**to all of those who gave me reviews and read. I hope this is as good as the others. Enjoy**

**disclaimer: i dont own Kingdom hearts or its name/characters. (we all wish we did though)**

Sitting atop of the Farris wheel, Demyx could see all of the carnival and all of its tiny people. With a sigh he sinks back into his seat and looks to the stars.

"You really kicked ass." Axel says throwing an arm around the small blonde. He munched on the eel they almost forgot about.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Axel shifts his eyes to look into Demyx's. "I dont think even Seifer had a chance of beating you."

Demyx gives a chuckle.

"Hey! HEY!"

Both boys look to the small voice on the ground. A tiny Yuna, Tifa, Rikku, and Namine were waving up a storm trying to get their attention.

"Hello down there!" Demyx calls back with an enthusiastic wave of his own. "We will be down soon!"

"Hurry-something-you!" Rikku calls.

"Sounds like there is something for you down there." Axel says giving a wave of his own to the group of girls.

"Ok! Should i jump?" Demyx yells back, slightly rocking their seat.

The girls squeal and shout 'no! no!'

"Are you sure?"

"Don't do it!"

Axel knew that Demyx liked his 'chick friends,' hell, Axel even knew that if Demyx wasn't gay he would have every single one of those girls around his little finger. But that didn't worry Axel any more. The Farris Wheel lurched and they started to decend. Demyx gave another look over the fair grounds.

Then the Farris wheel gave another lurch, then it dropped a little, then a shutter. The shutter was so violent it swung all the seats violently. The girls and several other people screamed below.

"What's going on?" Axel's knuckles where white from his grip around the safety bar.

Demyx wasn't too scared, he'd been in tsumais and monsoons, a malfuncion on the Faris Wheel was nothing. "Looks like something is wrong with the-," another hard lurch cut him off.

A scream came from above them. Axel was not okay now, his arms wrapped around the bar. "What's going on Demyx?" he whimpers.

Demyx wasn't paying attention to Axel right now, the scream from above was because this little girl slipped out of the seat and was dangling from the safety bar. "Oh no! We have to do something!" Then he turns to his ginger. "Axel? Are you ok?"

Axel had gone white, his whole body practically wrapped around the safty bar. "No, i'm...fine...?"

"Good, i have to help her!" Demyx unclaps his belt.

"What are you doing?" Axel squeaks. "You cant do that!"

"Dont worry about me, stay here."

Axel snorted, then squealled as the wheel shook again, "be careful."

Demyx leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then stood.

"What are you doing!" Screamed Rikku, "sit your ass back down!"

Demyx steps on the back of the bech, making Axel squeak again at the movement, then hauls himself up onto the supports. Locking his knees around the support he was sitting on, he swings his body a little and grabs onto the next. Repeting the process, he makes it to the paniced, screaming girl.

"Help! Please, please, i cant hold on any more!"

"Ok," Demyx purches himself onto a support right under her, "my name is Demyx, and i'm going to catch you, ou just have to let go."

She shakes her head violently, making her basket rock, it makes her scream, "no, no, i'll fall and die!"

Demyx takes a breath and moves up a support, he is now, directly under her. "Look," he reaches out a hand and touches her ankle, "i am right under you, if you let go i can catch you. I wont let you fall, i promise."

"I...i dont want to die, i didn't even tell mama bye-bye."

"You wont have to, you can go down with me and tell her 'hello.' You just have to let go."

The girl mutters, then whines then sighs. "Ok, Demyx, my name is Alice, I'm going to let go."

"Ok, ready, on three...one...two...three."

Alice releases the safety bar and Demyx craddled her in his arms. She was in a light blue dress with a little white apron her blonde hair frazzled, eyes wide. "Are you okay Alice?"

She gave a shaky smile, "yes, thank you for saving me."

The people below gave a cheer, and a sigh of relief.

"Get your ass back down here now demyx!" Axel snaps from their basket.

Demyx laughs, and Alice joins in. "Who is that?" she asks.

"That is Axel, he's my boyfrien-um..."

"You have a boyfriend?"

Oops, Demyx didn't mean to say that...

"Dont you?" he trys to turn it around.

"No."

Demyx puts on a shocked face, "_you_ dont have a boyfriend, your to pretty to be alone."

Alice giggles, "so how are we going to get down?"

Demyx was trying to figure that out as he and alice sat perched on a suport beam of a Farris Wheel nearly four stories off the ground. "Um well, i think you will have to get on my back and i can climb back down."

"Okay, hold on tight and i will get on your back."

"What's going on demyx!" Axel calls.

"We are on our way down!" Demyx calls back, "okay Alice, climb on."

It was twice as hard to get back down, but Demyx managed to get back to the scared shitless Axel. As Demyx was handing Alice down to Axel the Wheel gave it's final lurch and with a loud crack and moan it springs back to life. Alice drops into Axel's arms, and the bucket snaps off one henge.

Both scream like girls, and the now-crowd below follows suit.

"Axel! Alice!" Demyx swings down two supports and snatches Axel's wrist out of the air, Axel holding tight to Alice.

"Dont worry Alice, i've got you." Axel says, "hug me tight ok?"

"O-ok."

"Dont worry, i've got you," Demyx calls to them. He was hanging from the support beam by his legs, both hands holding onto Axel's arm.

Another moan and the faris wheel whines into a very slow rotation. "It's moving now!" Demyx calls, "we will get to the ground soon."

"Demyx! Axel!" Rikku calls, "Hold on just a little longer! Your almost there."

It was the longest minute and a half of their lives. But it was a minute and a half that was worth living to get to ground. Yuni, Rikku, Tifa, and Namine came running up at break-neck speed. "Are you okay? Are you sure? Wern't you scarred? Who is this?

"This is Alice," Demyx tells Namine, who was crouched down infront of the little blonde.

"Hello Alice, my name is Namine."

"You have a pretty name Namine," Alice gives her a huge smile.

"Is it just me or is it weird that no one has run up to see little Alice?" Axel asks Demyx in a whisper.

"She said she had a mom."

"Nice to meet you Rikku, have you seen my mommy?"

Both boys turn their heads to Alice and the girls, Rikku didn't really know what to say, "well, sweetheart, i haven't seen her, but we can go find her."

"That would be good."

Rikku stands and holds out her hand and Alice slides her hand into Rikku's.

"Oh wait!" Alice pulls her hand back, "i have to tell Demyx."

Demyx just smiles as Axel slids his arm around his waist.

"Thank you Demyx!" Alice says comming to a stop right infront of the couple. "And thank you Axel, you saved me life, and when i find my mommy, i'd like you to meet her! Will you?"

"You bet i will," Demyx smiles, and leans down, "and your very welcome."

Alice throws her arms around Demyx's neck and hugs him tight, "your a good person."

"Go find your mom okay?"

Alice gives a nod and rejoins hands with Rikku and add her hand to Namine who offered to help.

Demyx turns to Axel and enbraces him tightly, "are _you_ okay?"

The ginger sighs, "yeah i'm fine now."

"You where brave for her, even though you where scared."

"I wasn't scared," Axel steps back.

Demyx laughs, "as if."

"I wasn't!"

"And your body wasn't wrapped around that safety bar."

"I wasn't scared go it memorized?"

"Okay," Demyx rolls his eyes and hugs him agian.

there was a scream from behind them.

"No! Mommy!"

**Cliffhanger Muahaha.**

**hope you like this chapter, Please PLEASE review.**

**Till next time...**


	12. Saving Her With Nightmares

**Thank You To All Who Read, here is the next intalment, i promised it wouldn't take to long, and it didn't**

There was a scream from behind them.

"No! Mommy!" It was Alice's scream. demyx gave Axel a split second look then ran off, Axel behind him.

Axel slams into Demyx as he halts, both boys fall into the circle of people around Alice, Rikku and Namine, "damn it Demyx."

Alice hears and runs into Demyx's arms, burrying her face into his sholder bawling. Demyx could only hold her, his eyes unable to look away from the limp figure on the ground. Apparently, Alice's mother was on the Farris Wheel as well, and did fall out of the basket, unlike Alice.

"She's gone, Demyx. She really fell," Alice cries.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry." Demyx tights his grip on her. Axel was rubbing her back lightly.

Axel had never seen Demyx in such a state of adult-hood. He was always the little bubbly blonde, now he was Demyx the savor of this little girl, we was his age. For a moment it made Axel fell even better about choosing the blonde boy. Then he had an idea, "Alice? do you have any other family?"

Alice, all puffy eyed and crying, looks to Axel, resing her head on Demyx's chest, "it was just me an my mommy, daddy left a long time ago."

"Ok," he yanks out his phone, and steps away from the group, but not far enough away to see Demyx walk over to Alice's dead mother and lean down, setting Alice down and pulling her mother into his lap and wanking his over shirt off, asking for a bottle of water and cleaning her up.

"There, now she just looks like she's sleeping," Demyx says real lightly. "She's very beautiful."

Alice nods, and pushes some hair out of the womans face, "I wish i could have told her how much i love her."

Demyx pushes Alice's hair back this time and lifts her chin up to look at her face, "you know what? She already knows, and every time you say it, she will hear it because," he moves his hand down to her chest over her heart, "she is always right in here, and as long as you think about her every once and a while, she will never leave you."

Alice crack a small smile.

"Paramedics coming through!"

/\/\/\ \/\/\/

Xigbar hangs up the phone, then calls Lulu, they arrange to meet by the cotton candy stand.

"What's going on?" Luxord asks setting his chin on Xigbar's shoulder.

Xigbar sighs, "apparently something happened with the Farris Wheel, and Demyx saved a little girl, and the girl's mother didn't make it."

"So that's what all the comotion is about."

"Lulu and Waka are on their way now."

/\/\/\ \/\/\/

"I dont want to go with those people, Demyx," Alice whines.

"I know, but i signed some papers, and when you go get your stuff from your house, and talk to these people, they are going to bring you to my house ok?"

Alice looks down, then at Axel, then to Demyx, "you promise? I don't want to go into foster care again."

"No foster care for miss. Alice, got it memorized?" Axel says wagging a finger at her.

Alice giggle a little bit, "thank you Axel."

The ginger smiles down at the smaller blonde, "you bet, now go take care of your mother's stuff and you will be to our house sooner than you think, we will have your room ready and everything."

Alice's smile widens more "ok! i will see you soon." The parametic lead her off to a black car.

"Hey guys," Lulu and Wakka come walking up, Lulu is looking at the taped off Farris Wheel. "Looks like we missed all the action."

"You wanted to," Rikku says, rubbing her arms.

"It scared _us_." Namine adds.

Waka looks around, "where is this little gril you saved?"

"She had to go with social services for a few hours, but she will dropped off at the house around 3:00 o'clock tomorrow," Axel tells them.

"Where is Xigbar?" Demyx asks.

"He's on his way, we were on the other end of the carnival and getting through all the people was hard."

Demyx pulls on his shirt and shuffles his feet, "you dont think he's mad about this do you?"

"Oh Demyx, no, no," Lulu pulls him into a hug, "you did a very good thing, and Xigbar is more then happy to help you help this little girl." She looks him right in the eyes, "Xigbar will probablly welcome her just as much as he welcomed you."

There was a little comotion behind them, and the group turns just in time to have Luxord scoop up Demyx and fling him around. "Are you okay?"

Demyx lets out a laugh, "yes, yes i'm fine."

"Good, now where is this little girl?" Xigbar asks.

"She will be at the house around three tomorrow, she just left with social services." Axel repeats.

"Her name is Alice Wonder, she is 10 years old," Demyx adds. "Can we go home now?"

Axel wraps his arm around his blonde, "you bet we can. Lets go home now guys," he adds to the others.

"Yeah, let's," Luxord agrees.

/\/\/\ \/\/\/

Demyx laid in his bed for hours, staring at his light ocean blue ceiling, listening to the sounds of the wind and the occasional sound of an animal or a person walking by. Every time he closed his eyes longer than a blink, he could only see Alice hanging, and then her mother dead on the ground. The images haunted him, then the thought that he was like Alice's father now gave him the chills...a little... did he want to be a parent yet?

Screw it, he was going to Axel's room, he couldn't take laying here any more.

Quietly, he creaks his door open, and a small light fills his room, with a quick peek into the living room down below, he sees Lulu and Xigbar sitting on the couch.

"Are you really okay with this Xigbar?"

"Demyx deserve this. I would do the same for you or Axel."

"It's been so long since we have had a child in the house."

Demyx had reached Axel's door and had his hand on the knob now.

"Do you think Demyx can handle a child?"

"...she's not a baby, i mean, this Alice girl is 9, thats what he said right? you already know how to take care of yourself for the most part at that age right?"

"I guess so."

Axel's door gave a squeek and their conversation paused.

"Did you hear that? We dont have mice do we?"

"I dont think it's a mouse, Lulu."

So busted. Demyx slides real quick-like, and closed the door with a silent click. He slid down the door, dropping his head into his hands, and letting out a puff of air. There was something about Xigbar and Lulu knowing that Axel and him where a 'thing' now. It was just odd that he was 'with' Axel, sexy, funny amazing Axel...

"Dem..yx...?" came Axel's sleepy voice.

** /\/\/\ \/\/\/**

**Okay, maybe a little anti clematic and all, but i got this one to you the next day, soo, that should make up.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading, and thank you for those who have reviewed, and for those of you who haven't PLEASE REVIEW, i would really LOVE to hear what you think, go or bad.**

**Over and Out till next time**


	13. Preperation For Bouncing Off The Bed

**Thank you to all who are still reading. No reviews this time, that makes me sad :(. Please REVIEW and here is the next chapter.**

"Dem..yx...?" came Axel's sleepy voice.

"It's me." Demyx breathes. He could no longer here Lulu and Xigbar downstairs, he knew they knew that he was here.

"What'er ya doin'? Come 'ere." Axel was only half aware what exactly what was going on. He knew Demyx was by the door, when he _should_ be in his bed with him.

Demyx stood silently and took wide quiet steps towards Axel's bed, "damn you and your dark room," Demyx mutters. "Shit!" suddenly, without warning, Demyx's face meets with the corner of Axel's bed and falls with an excruciatingly loud thump on the floor.

Axel, now more awake, could see Demyx figure fall through the little green light coming off his stereo, then the bed gave a lurch and Demyx was on the floor. Axel couldn't help himself but to start laughing. What a sight to wake up to in the middle of the night! "Are you okay Demyx?"

Demyx was not pleased that it went about like this. And now Axel was laughing at him, Demyx didn't think this was funny in the slightest! "Damn it Axel!"

"What did I do?"

As Demyx opened his mouth, much to his deep horror he heard the inevitable sound of Lulu and Xigbar coming up the stairs, "aw man."

Axel reached over and flicked his bed side light on. Demyx was horrified and pissed, sitting in a ruffled mess on the floor, "what did you trip on? I didn't leave anything on the floor."

Demyx knew what had happened, he stepped on his pant leg, and bounced his face off Axel's mattress, "stepped on my pant leg."

That was just the cherry on top for Axel, who was now laughing a deep belly laugh.

Lulu and Xigbar reached the door and gave a small tap. Demyx dreaded the sound, he quickly turned so he was no longer facing the door. "Is-is everything okay in there?" came giggles from the other side of the door.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Demyx mutters rubbing his face.

"Everything is just..._fine_," Axel manages back through his own fit of giggles.

"Well, if you say so..." Lulu adds and footsteps and giggles fade from the door.

Axel manages a straight face and looks to Demyx, "but really, are you okay?"

"Peachy," Demyx hisses.

\/\/\/\/\

Demyx, despite the 'incident' last night, was up early in order to start breakfast and make a fruit pizza that he found online for lunch. He wanted Alice to just at home here as he had, and Xigbar brought him in here with food, so he's going with the fruit pizza for Alice. He set to work cutting up strawberries and bananas, pineapples, cherries and a kiwi he found rolling around in the fridge.

He baked the crust last night before bed and pulled it out of the fridge along with the strawberry and regular creme cheese. He stirred the potatoes for breakfast and smothered the creme chesse all over the chilled pizza crust and sprinkled on all the fruit slices. With some strawberries and banana slices Demyx carefully made a cat, he used strawberry juice to make the banana's pink and this cat was striped, his tail disappearing because he ran out of banana slices. Covering the whole thing with food wrap he sets it back in the fridge to stay cold.

As Demyx was pulling a set of bacon off the griddle, Rikku comes wondering into the kitchen, clamming a seat at the island. "'Morning."

"Good morning, I didn't know you stayed last night."

"Yeah, the girls and I agreed that one of us should stay to make sure you were alright."

"I see," Demyx wasn't sure how he felt about last night, he was just thinking about food and Alice. Then in came Lulu, followed by Xigbar and Luxord. Then, finally, as Demyx was making eggs, Axel comes into the kitchen.

The second Axel looked Demyx in the eyes he started busting up laughing, "sorry, sorry."

Demyx blushed bright red and turned back to the eggs he was making.

It only took a second after Axel started laughing that Lulu and Xigbar started snickering. This left Rikku and Luxord completely clueless as to what was so funny in the kitchen.

"What?" Rikku asks Luxord.

"I don't have a clue."

This made the three of them laugh even harder.

Demyx didnt understand why it was so funny that Axel had to come in and start laughing right away. "Laugh it off, laugh it off," Demyx snarls, "it wasnt really that funny."

"So, Axel what did you guys do last night?" Lulu asks.

"Giving copping lessons late into the night?" Xigbar throws in, they howl with laughter.

"Demyx tripped into my bed," Axel says enthusiastically, "you should have seen it! Never woke up to anything funnier."

"Tripped?"

Meanwhile Demyx was trying to scrape the egg he just destroyed trying to flip it.

"Yeah, came into my room last night, and apparently he's blinder then a bat in the dark and tripped on his pant leg and bounced his face off the corner of my mattress."

And Demyx's blush just got four shades darker.

Lulu and Xigbar, Rikku and Luxord might as well as been on the floor they were laughing so hard at this point.

Demyx couldn't take it any more, he clicked off the stove and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. There, instead of sulking, he wonders over to the joining room that Luxord moved out of last night. He didnt think Alice would like the western theme, so he started boxing up trinkets and bobs laying about the room. Next he folded the blankets off the bed.

Axel noticed Demyx was missing from the stove after they all got done laughing at him. Breakfast was sitting neatly on the island ready to eat. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Lulu looks to him.

"Where did Demyx go?" Rikku asks.

The click of the garage door gave the blonde boy away as everyone in the kitchen exchanged looks. "I'll go talk to him," Axel offers taking off towards the garage door.

Demyx searched down a screwdriver in the garage and ran into Axel at the door to the house. It felt like deja vu for a moment.

"What's going on Demyx?"

Who was he to think that he could barge in here acting all friendly like after what just happened in the kitchen? "Hey _Axel_, hows it going? Having fun laughing it up at me?"

"Hey now, no need to be like that, just teasin you is all."

"Yeah, well you know how i fell about Xigbar and Lulu knowing about this."

"Xigbar and Lulu don't care, they are happy that we are happy and that's all that matters isn't it?"

Demyx crossed his arms and proceeded to the door. The deja vu feeling was defiantly gone now, this was nothing like that day. "I need to do Alice's room."

Axel grabs his arm and pulls him a full 180 into the wall, "don't be like this Demyx, just a little fun and games, you would have been laughing at me!"

"Let go of me so that i can go finish Alice's room, she will be here soon," deja vu set in again.

"Its only ten Demyx," Axel leans in real close. "I'm _sure_ that you can take a moment to talk to me."

Demyx tried with all his might to turn his head away, "Axel, _please._"

"Demyx _please_. I haven't got a good moment with you since yesterday." He starts adding little kisses wherever he can get his lips, "just a moment to let me fondle you at least?"

To his own surprise, Demyx gave out a little giggle with Axel's name, "okay, okay," he pushes Axel back, but only if you help me with Alice's room."

Axel sweeps Demyx up of his feet, "you have yourself a deal."

"Gesh, you savage," Demyx chuckles leaving his own his on Axel's cheek.

Axel carried Demyx all the way up stairs, and after attempting to throw Demyx over the guardrail, he tosses the blonde boy onto his bed and begins to smother his pale skin with kisses and nips.

For once, Demyx didn't remember that the house below was full of people and he yanked the flame-ginger to his, clawing at his clothing and returning the needy kisses. He manages Axel's shirt off and is awe-stuck a second time at the art that Axel had stained into his skin, "oh-ho-ho, i almost forgot a sexy dragon lingered here."

"He was waiting for you to put your hands all over him," Axel throws in between kisses up the boy's belly. In one swift move, Demyx was shirtless and now on top of Axel. Axel grips a handful of blonde hair and carefully yanks the blonde's head back, "have you way with me," he breaths into his ear.

Prickles ran all over Demyx's body as he flutters his eyes shut to the ceiling. Axel hadn't done anything so rough with him before, but Demyx would admit, he _liked_ it, "no."

"No?" Axel yanks harder on his hair, drawing his lips to the blonde's ear again, "did i say you could tell me no?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

The boy was just asking for it in Axel's eyes, asking to be thrown around and roughed up a little bit...

"Nothing huh? Well, if thats the case," Demyx started to retreat.

"No you don't," Axel yanks him back onto the bed, yanking the boy's shirt and pants off between forceful kisses and bites. Demyx didn't go down without a fight though, as Axel threw his jeans onto the floor, Demyx unbuttoned the ginger's and drove his hand down, and around, grabbing Axel's ass cheek and forcing his hard-on onto his hips. Axel threw him back, rid himself of his pants and pounced the skinny blonde on his bed.

/\/\/\/\

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, next one will be out soon.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	14. The Start OfA Part Thatll Make You Proud

**Thank You Soo Much for the Reviews they make me warm and happy inside and make me want to continue for you fabulous people.**

**And this is the ending of Part One. Part Two will be out very soon.  
**

"So how long do you think he will just stand there like that?" Demyx had now been rocking on the balls of his feet in the front doorway for the last hour or so waiting.

"He'll be there till Alice gets here," Axel tells her not even looking up from his inventory book that he was finishing for his store.

"Come _on_," Demyx mutters impatiently looking again up at the sun that said it was still only 2:30pm. Demyx took his post here shortly after he and Axel finished painting and reassembling Alice's new room. Demyx picked the colors and the theme himself this morning at the store, darker purple and a darker green, with hints of blues and yellows and orange. He hoped she liked it as much as he did.

The sound of a car coming down the street made Demyx head fly to the left, the only car to come since he was standing there. _Be it, be it, be it!_ Demyx thinks loudly.

Axel set down his book when the car kept going, he walks over to Demyx.

Demyx was distracted from cursing at the car for a moment as he felt Axel's arms wrap around his waist. "Please, come sit down, you are only going to cause a heart-attack with all this waiting."

"No chance Axel, I'm staying right here until Alice gets here," another car turns on the block, "damn it," it was Marluxia's little pink smart car. Then Demyx remembered something, wasn't Marluxia staying with them for a couple of days? Where was he all yesterday and today? Was Marluxia such a pest in his eyes that he hadn't noticed him leaving?

"Well, well, look who it is," Axel says with a fake enthusiasm. Then the little pink smart car honks, a hand waves out the window, and it keeps going. "What?"

"What?" Lulu asks, getting up to look out the window herself. "Was that Marluxia?"

"Yeah, and he just waved and kept going."

"No sir," Lulu looks to Axel, then back out the window, "are you sure that was him?"

"I'm, pretty positive, you can-"

"ITS HER!" Demyx calls and prances out the door and down the sidewalk. A black car slides up to the curb and a woman gets out of the drivers and walks around the car to open the back passengers door. Demyx was stopped at the end of the pathway. Alice steps out in her light blue dress and cups a hand over her eyes to block the sun.

"Demyx!" She yells and bounds towards the blonde boy.

Both giggle as Demyx sweeps Alice off her feet and into a 360 spin.

To Axel, it looked like Demyx was just getting back his child, it was almost to perfect of a moment.

With a quick ninja move, Demyx slides Alice onto his back and walks over to the woman pulling suitcases out of the trunk, "hello, how are you this afternoon?" she asks pleasantly.

"Just fine, and you?"

"I'm doing ok. it's good to know that Alice is going to someone who she clearly likes so much," the woman pulls out the third suitcase and closes the trunk. "How do you know little Alice?"

"Demyx saved me off the farris wheel!" Alice exclaims playing with Demyx's hair, "your hair is so soft, like girl hair."

Axel started busting up hearing Alice's comment.

"Axel!" Alice squirms her way off Demyx's back and takes off towards the flame-ginger.

"It looks like you took care of all the paperwork last night, so you are good to go," the woman tells Demyx. "Good-bye Alice!" she calls with a wave.

"Bye Sally!" she calls back, snatching Axel by the hand and snagging Demyx's she gives a bow of her head to Sally, and prances off towards the house. "I didn't think you guys had _this _big of a house! Do I get my own room? Does anyone else live here?"

Demyx and Axel exchanged looks and laughed as Alice prattled off every question she could about her living conditions.

Demyx couldn't help but feel like a proud parent when Alice met Lulu, Zigbar and Luxord. And he was extremely de-stressed when Alice flipped over her room being so awesome. In fact anything Demyx did for Alice, Alice loved, deep down, it made Demyx feel like he has never done anything more right in his life, and it made him euphoric.

His life was once more a life he was proud of...

**Okay, so sorry its so short, but i'll have the new one soon, Sooner with Reviews!**

**Hope you liked it. That was the end of this part.  
**


	15. When The Beach Has Babies

**Thank You Soo Much for the Reviews they make me warm and happy inside and make me want to continue for you fabulous people. and Woot to 2,000 hits.  
**

**Part Two:**

**Flame Vs. Wave**

The waves hit the shore almost silently, with a swish back, the wind was soft, almost not even there. Every star shining bright, the moon light spilling across the beach, lighting the sand soft white. Every shadow darker than natural. A shadow is wrinkled by the water, small footsteps disappearing with every slide of the waves. Alice skipped along the shore line, spinning and twirling, the sand softly grinding between her toes. In the distance, to figures lay wrapped in each other under the moonlight.

Alice was glad she ended up where she was now. Yeah so what she was a 13 year old ex-orphan, with gay adopted parents, she was living the life here on the Destiny Islands. Every other night they rowed out to the island to play hide and seek; 'they' being Axel, Demyx and herself. She was so glad that Axel and Demyx were just as playful as she and loved to run around. She didnt even mind that some times Axel was snatch Demyx from a chase and steal a kiss, it gave her a chance to run off a prepare to ambush them. Sometimes the whole family would row out and we would have a party all night long.

School was nothing, a few short classes and you were free to roam the islands all day. Of course, Alice would hang out with her girl friends after school until dinner, always cooked with oodles of love by Demyx.

The three of them move out of the Manson (as Alice loved to call it) into this little tall house over the ocean on a private pier. Every morning Alice woke to the sound of the ocean instead of the sounds of bums fighting in the alley and she fell asleep to softer waves at night, instead of the next-door people fighting or fucking.

She stopped, staring out into the endless sky. How she wished she could have had this life with her mother. How she missed her, with a sigh she stretched out and took off into the ocean diving under the water once she could no longer feel the slick algae mushing between her toes. The cool water licking her face, bubbles tickling around her nose.

Demyx had never been happier, here on the beach wrapped in his lovers arms, his daugter along the shore line. Demyx thought it was strange to hear people call Alice his daughter, but that was what she was for him, a small person for him to love and take care of and teach the woos of life. The three of them have been so happy -almost too happy- for the last four years, that it seemed Demyx's life had almost been set up for this amazingness just to have it all cruelly torn from him and torn to pieces. It made it wearly of doing things, going out, leaving the sanctuary of the Islands.

He pulls himself off Axel and leans on his elbow, proping his head up, "what is wrong my love?" Axel asks in his firey voice.

"Do you ever wondered if we are _too _happy? If our lives have become _too _perfect?"

Axel scrunched his nose, "that sounds silly, Demyx. How can you be _too_ happy?"

"Well, think about this, we havent had any of Alice's relatives come to see if she is still alive, and we havent had any Marluxia problems...really we havent had _any_ problems."

"You are saying these things like it is a bad thing," Axel frowns at him. "Is there something else bugging you?"

Demyx looks over at Alice who's head just popped out of the water, "no, i just have this really bad feeling that something really bad is about to happen. I don't like it, not one bit."

"Well, I'll tell you what, if anything comes to get you, I'll be there to protect you."

Demyx gave a weak smile. As much as Axel wants to try, Demyx didnt believe it was something that could just be beaten away. "Sure you will."

"When did you get this feeling?"

"A couple weeks ago, and it just gets stronger and stronger every-" the ground shook fiercely. Just what Demyx didn't want.

"Holy _shit_!" Axel swears jumping to his feet as the ground shutters and stands still again.

Demyx shot to his feet too, but before the ground even stopped moving, he was taking off towards Alice yelling her name.

Alice didnt even notice the shore shaking, she did notice the wave change though, and came to the surface. She scanned for her fathers then spotted Demyx rampaging towards her.

"Alice! Alice! Get out of the water _now!_" He yelled at her.

What was the big deal? Was something going on that involved those strange waves.

Another great lurch of the Islands sent Demyx toppling head over heals into the water. Alice just bobbed there, watching the sand quiver and shake. Waves collected at the shore and Alice dove under water to avoid them. She swam as fast as she could to the shore, most of it under water, due to the incredibal wave force.

Axel could see that Alice wasnt getting very far and dove in after her. Once meeting up with her they kicked to shore, where Demyx was spiting sand out and brushing his hair and face off.

"You had to jynx us didnt you?" Axel asks plopping into the sand panting.

"Jynx us?" Alice asks. "You _knew_ this was going to happen?"

"No," Demyx simply, running his tongue around his mouth for any stray sand. "I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and i just happen to be right. I dont like it either," he added at his companion's faces.

"So what do you think is going on?"

"Earthquake?" Alice suggests.

Axel ponders, "No i dont think there are any fault lines anywhere near us. Could be an underwater volcano..."

Demyx shakes his hair out and looks up at the sky, then out to the ocean, then over to the bigger island. "Do you think this happened on mainland?"

Axel opened his mouth to say something when the gound gave its hardest shake yet, throwing all three of them into the sand. This time, they can hear faint screaming over the ocean.

"There is something in the sand right here!" Alice calls over the rumbling. Axel and Demyx army crawl over the still shaking ground over to Alice who was swaying as she dug fiercely at the sand. "It's big! Maybe more than one thing!"

Both men started hacking the sand up around the strange objects in the sand. The ground was slowing its shake now.

"Got it!" Alice clames yanking one object out, sand flying everywhere, "sorry, but i have one of them!" she scurries over to the raises shore line and washes it off, scrampling back over to the guys. "Look at this!"

Axel and Demyx lean in to see what lays in Alice's hands. Its a deck of shiny cards. Axel plucks them from her hands and fans them open, "they are heavy, and metal it feels like."

Demyx takes them from Axel and trys picking the top card off the stack, it wont budge, "these are strange."

"Guys!" Axel and Demyx snap their looks to Alice who is once again digging in the sand, "I found the top of something else too!"

Two white spikes had appeared from the sand, Axel wrapped his hands around them and yanks hard. His effort ony pulled spikes out more, alonge with the start of a red ring. "Come, on help me yank this out," he says to Demyx.

With hands all figured out, Demyx and Axel count down to one and pull together. They flew back, each holding a strange red ring, those white spikes all round the outsides. "What are these?" Demyx holds one up, studying the strange ring.

"They are chakrams," Axel says studying his own ring. "I have never seen them so big before."

"Chalk-whats?" Alice asks.

"They are throwning weapons. Normally no bigger than a shurikon. Xigbar use to collect them, but sold all of them when we moved, got a lot of money off them."

"There is still something else in that hole," Alice reminds them. They lay the rings next to the strange pack of cards and dig again.

This time what looked to be a guitar neck appeared, and it took all three of them to pull it loose.

"Demyx?" Axel starts holding the long blue instroment in his lap, "isn't this a sitar?"

Demyx raised his eyebrows, "well Axel, as suprising as it is that you remembered what it's called, yes, that is what it is, though very large. Biggest I've ever seen."

Another violent shake of the island and the three of them are once again grounded. The sand where they had been digging was now seeping into the ground. There is a strange gurgling from the hole and they lean over to look down at the newly formed pit. The ground stopped shaking, but ratteling could be heard from the hole.

It stops, silence for just a second, then a little black figure pops out of the hole...

**Ha Ha! cliff hanger! Hope you all like PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Flaming Note Cards

**Thank You Soo Much for the Reviews they make me warm and happy inside and make me want to continue for you fabulous people. and Woot to 2,000 hits.**

**Special Thanks Are In Order TO: **

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

AkuDemyfan

MelodiousNocturneCiel

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

demyx-lover

kingdomheartslover13

Lopsided33

Xx KittyRawr xX

**You wanna see your name here, REVIEW!**

**Part Two:**

**Flame Vs. Wave**

**Chapter 2  
**

It stops, silence for just a second, then a little black figure pops out of the hole...

"What the-?" The three of there stood there for a moment.

They hadn't ever seen anything like it before.

It seemed like the little black creature was watching them to, it just stood there, its-ears?-twitching, it's black body swaying here and there.

"Dads?" Alice whispers out the side of her mouth, "do you think that those things we found are weapons?"

Demyx and Axel took their eyes of the black thing for a moment to look at Alice and the three items laying only feet away. "Weapons?" Demyx asks, "what would weapons be doing in the beach?"

"She might have a point Demyx, this thing doesn't look like anything i have ever seen before," Axel ponders for a moment. "Chakrams were used as weapons before..."

"This thing doesnt look like some cute, fluffy creature," Alice just feel strange standing across from the black thing that was nearly as tall as her. Its yellow eyes were fixed on her's as it twitch-danced in its spot. Whatever this thing was and what ever it was doing here-well, Alice couldnt think of anything better then 'wrong'; it just felt wrong to stand here not doing anything about this shadowy creature.

Demyx and Axel were trying to figure out what they were going to do, when Alice flys under Demyx's legs at the weapons.

The hole started to rattle again, and Alice knew now that she needed those cards and they needed to fight these things. "Guys!" she tosses them weapons, "these things doent belong here. We need to get rid of them before more come."

Demyx wasn't sure what came over his little Alice, but her blue eyes where worry flooded. Her blue dress was caked in sand, and her hair matted here and there...she wasnt the little Alice he saved off the Farris wheel. She was strong and fierce looking. And Demyx knew, just by looking at her, Alice wasnt going to take this any other way. She felt like this and that was that. Demyx knew anything that unsettled his Alice was no good news. Besides wasnt it him who said something wrong was going on? These things had to be the bottom of that strange feeling?

"I think Alice is right," Axel pronounces.

"Yeah," Demyx starts, "I think these are the things I've had that feeling about."

"Feeling?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, I have been feeling like something wrong was going to happen."

"That settles it!" Alice grabs one of the cards off her deck, it was a 4 of hearts. She looks at it for a moment. She had seen people on TV flicking them. She fussed with her hand position and readied her arm, and flicked the card at the black thing.

It missed, and the black-thing gave a defiant twitch. The rattling in the hole stopped and three more popped out.

Alice was fumbling with the cards, then decided that she would just use it like a hand weapon and jumped in front of the creatures.

Demyx couldnt begin to think of a way a sitar would be used as a weapon, but cluched it's neck and raised it onto his shoulder.

Axel knew right away how to use his weapon, and he began spinning them around his fingers, he liked the way they felt.

Alice swung at the creature who popped out first, it dodged. She swung again, dodge, she came around with her other hand and dug the card into the side of its head. It didnt like that and twitched onto the ground. Alice gave a squeal back as it slid under her bare feet. It popped up behind her, and with a war cry, she rests the pack of cards in her hand and the follow her hand up in an arch around her head, she flick her hand at the black thing and the cards fly rapidly into it. It exploded from impact and sent money toppling to the sand.

"HA HA ASSHOLE!" she screams at the ground.

"Alice!" Demyx and Axel snap.

Alice mumbles sorry and with a big smile collects her cards.

Axel and Demyx had less problems with their black things and the three of them stood in a mess of coins.

"Well...what the fuck?" Axel asks taking a real breath since they started fighting.

"Quick the hole!" Demyx drops to his knees at the rattling starts up again.

Alice and Axel follow and they start pushing sand back into the pit the black thing created.

Fifteen tiring minutes later they sit back and breath.

"What are we gonna do?" Alice asks looking at the cards in her hands.

Demyx ran a sandy hand through his blonde hair.

"We need to get off this island and see if everything is okay back on main-land," Axel says.

"I agree."

"These thing we found in the sand, they arnt normal," Alice starts.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asks pulling the blue sitar into his lap.

"The cards, they somehow...listened to me."

"Demyx, give that a strum."

Demyx plucks the first string. A small, unstable looking music note floated out, then splashed onto the sand.

"Play more!" Alice urges. "Play a song or something."

Demyx plucks out 'mary had a little lamb' and a couple of new wobbly music note float out.

"The better you play the better those water notes come out," Axel concludes.

"So whats so special about your rings?" Demyx asks.

Axel looks at his chakrams for a moment, then grabs one in his hand and hold it up, "I dont know." He spins it around his first two fingers, "they are so light."

Alice hold out her hand asking to see the ring. Axel hands it over and the second Alice touches her fingers to them she lets go, "ouch! how can you hold that thing?"

Axel picks it off the sand, "whats wrong with it?"

"Its like really, really hot! Look," she holds out her raw pink fingers.

"Fire." Demyx says, "mine it water, yours must be fire."

Axel shrugs, "thats useful i guess." he spins the ring around his fingers again. Faster and faster. It sparked. "Holly shit!" Axel dropped the ring into the sand.

"The faster you spin them, the more they heat up," Alice proposes.

Demyx stands, "I'm worry about home. we should get back, now that we know what kind of power we hold."

"Yeah, yeah we need to get back," Axel stands, Alice follows.

They get to the boat and they can see little fires on the main land. It didnt look good, and it looked worse and worse as they rowed closer. Pulling up to the dock, the disembark. They run all the way to the Manson...if only thy got there sooner...

**HAHA! Cliffhanger. I'll Update soon. REVIEW PLEASE. more reviews means i'll get the next one sooner.**


	17. Special Thanks

I wanna through out a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers:

-0-

First off Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting:

Yaminisu (for being the first)

Inopportune Opportunist (for being the second)

Ladywhite (It took forever to think of a nickname but i think i was spot on after two days of thinking)

Lastlady12 (for being your first in a while)

ilovemanicures (for reviewing Twice. Awesome. and being a distant editor)

Raspberry (I will admit that yous was the best i have seen, when i saw it i sat down and popped out two chaps. Ver Ver Funny. Loved it.)

Eliza K (who made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside)

)-(

Thank you all, i am having a wonderful time thinking up what kind of silly (or sexy ^_-) ideas should come up next. I love writing what the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and i am glad that you all catch the characters. i really wanted to make this into something that would really make them pop out the way they did in the story line. It still remains my favorite and i thank you all the most because you have really inspired me to not only write this, but work on all of my other stories and my very own book. Thank You.

-0-

And Then My Guardian Angel:

CheLeapofFaith

Lopsided33

Loves Ironic Tragedy

XxScarletPhantomxX

Shinigami966890

)-(

A general thanks here. I am glad it all touched you, it was only short because i dreamed this one up. Litteraly, it was a dream one night (total fangirl eisk i know i know.) I woke up crying and typed it all down as soon as i could. it still makes me cry when i read it. and i admit its the only one i have ever finished (shhh.)

-0-

Third is Flame vs. Wave:

Morgasm123

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

MelodiousNocturneCiel

AkuDemyfan (Special thanks for reviewing from the beginning)

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

kingdomheartslover13

demyx-lover

Lopsided33

A-Z a-z 0-9 . ' -A-Z a-z 0-9

AnimeFanGirl167

Xx KittyRawr xX

Xaic

)-(

This still remains my most read and reviewed, thank you. I am sory i have not done this one in a while, but i am still thinking about where it needs to go next (promise) i will get a chap up soon.

-0-

After That Is L Is For The Way I (Might) Love You:

DarkAngelJudas

Mitsu-chan

ThePhantomPlayingThePiano

CowTime

amainage

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (for your second Story reviews. Super thanks)

darknesslover009

Flicia

IrishDancerAnime

icywarm

ZeldaNut1

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (For your THIRD story review You rock)

WhiteFang72

animecookiefairy

ZeldaNut1

toshiro321

ChloeCat21

XxEvilMasterMindxX

)-(

I am working on this one right now, the chaps are comming out kinda tshort, so i'm racking up a couple to put out at once (then it's like you'll have more to read.) I am glad you all like it. I made into something to tinker with details, ands i am having so much fun with Ryuuzaki and his...himness. their conflicting personalities are just great to work with. I am glad it didn't come out bad. I am posting soon promise.

-0-

Chance and Rekindeling, I am very sorry your stories have been put on hold, with my new job and having to sleep to wake up every morning at 4:30 to go make dougnuts. is taking a tole on me. But i promise, when i do starts posting again, i will post a lot all at once, so it will make up for it. Thank You for sticking through with them, and Thank You for all the warm-fuzzy reviews.

)-(

_**Thank You Again Everyone. I Love All The Reviews, And They Really Encouage Me to Write More, Keep Up The Input and I'll Keep The Out Put Of** _**Chaps.**


End file.
